Story of Love
by princeofsparrows
Summary: Two fathers tell their son the story of how they met and got together. Yaoi M/M Don't like don't read.(Obviously)
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been working on this story for forever now, which is why Alone has been getting neglected. Once you read this, you'll understand why it took so long. Also, do not leave me hate filled messages or reviews. You will receive them back. Lastly, don't point out every grammatical error, I can't guarantee there won't be any...

 **Chapter 1: Ivan Anderson**

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Simon! Happy Birthday to you!"

My husband and I were happily singing to our son(an Espeon) He smiled nervously and blew out the candles on the birthday cake.

My, husband, Wesley, patted him on the back.

"Happy birthday Si. Tell us, what do you want to do today?"

Simon, now fifteen, grabbed his chin and looked up.

"Well I just want to spend time with you guys. And I wanna know something..."

I cut him a slice of cake and put it in front of him.

"What?"

"How did you guys get together?"

We both looked at each other.

"Well Ivan, you wanna tell the story?"

I sat down.

"Yup..."

So...there was this guy who I'd known since fifth grade. His name, was Wesley Abidir. He was the most handsome Absol I'd ever seen. We'd only spoken a few times. Every time, I stuttered, messed up my word phrasing, and shuddered. I liked him that much. I wasn't ashamed to like another guy, I was afraid of what would happen if people found out. Especially my family.

I lived in a mediocre house in the humble town of Ivytown. I stayed in a house with my father and my older sister. My mom had left when I was just two months old, I don't even remember what she looked like.

Now back to this guy. We both went to the same school for years, yet I never knew someone so mysterious. I didn't even learn his name until I was in ninth grade. That was only because I practically stalked him. Now I'm in tenth grade, my dad said I'm old enough to date, and I was planning on getting to know him a whole lot more...

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

(Okay, so everyday I see him come out that class after 3rd period, so that means he has math third, other than that we share first, second, fourth, fifth, and sixth period together...)

I put my journal back in my bag as I watched Wesley walk to the gym. My heart beat faster as he looked right at me and smiled. My best friend ever, Liz, scoffed. She was a Leafeon, like me.

"*scoff* I don't understand why you don't just ask him out."

I blushed.

"Well, I don't know he likes me yet, that's why I'm trying to find out more about him."

She rolled her eyes.

"You just need to go for it. You've known him since fifth grade, he always smiles when you make eye contact."

"So, I don't even knows if he likes guys..."

"What straight guy do you know flirts with another guy?"

Another one of my friends ,Cameron, a Hoopa, popped through a ring.

"Hey Ivan! Hey bitch."

Liz smiled and flipped him off.

"What're you guys talking about?"

Liz pointed at me.

"We're talking about Ivan's obsession with Wesley."  
He laughed and put a paw on his forehead.

"You're still stalking him?! I can't believe it!"

"I'm not stalking him! I just-"

*RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!*

Cameron stopped me with a finger.

"That's the bell, run to class with your boyfriend Ivan."

He shooed me away and ran to class. My next class was gym, one I had with Wesley. I went and changed my clothes, then went and sat down while looking around. The gym teacher was a Pachirisu named Mr. Reese. He may appear small, but he is extremely powerful. He gestured for me to come over to him.

"Ivan, I've been looking for you everywhere."

I looked down at him.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Reese."

"Good morning, listen. There's a new student today. I want you to battle him to get him settled and whatnot."

I looked around.

"Where is he?"

A Greninja jumped in between us.

"Hey Mr. Reese. Is this who I'm supposed to battle?"

He looked me up and down.

"She looks kinda weak..."

Mr. Reese cleared his throat.

"Ivan is my best student. He's going to battle you to get you situated."

I looked at the Ninja Pokemon angrily.

(He called me weak, and thought I was a girl! Oh, he is going down...)

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a guy."

I turned toward him.

"It's fine. At least you apologized."

He smiled.

"Are you the best this class has got? I don't wanna have to hold back in my first battle."

I started to walk away as Mr. Reese started the class.

"Don't worry..you won't have to..."

I went, climbed up the bleachers, and sat down.

"Okay class. Today we have a new student with us. His name is Kyle Rokero. You all know that whenever we have a new student, we make them battle. So today he will be battling Ivan."

Everyone looked at me as I got up.

"Ivan, come on down."

I shuffled passed everyone, and stood next to Mr. Reese.

"Positions!"

I went to the battlefield and stood in the starting position.

"Battlers ready?!"  
I narrowed my eyes at my opponent, and he just smiled.

"BEGIN!"

Kyle raised one arm, and put the other in his face.

"Haze!"

The battlefield was cover in a thick cloud of smoke.

I stood there, waiting for the cloud to disappear. When it did, I found myself surrounded by Greninja's.

"Well I didn't mean to end to this quickly but..."

All of the ninja Pokemon pulled out Water Shuriken.

"...you said I wouldn't have to hold back."

They all threw them quickly and accurately. But I just stood behind them, trying not to laugh.

When he had started talking, I used Sunny Day, and then Double Team to get out of the way. I used Leaf Blade, and a green blade formed and fell into my palm. They had all stopped, and he fell.

"Hmmm, I must've gone too far."

I banged my sword against the ground, grabbing his attention.

"No...no you just missed."

He flinched.

"M-missed? How could I...rrrg...Double Team!"

More doubles appeared around me.

"I won't miss this time."

I ran and slashed at a double. Then another, and another. Eventually there were only two of them.

"HA! I still have one more. You'll never guess which one is real!"

I snapped and two doubles appeared.

"I don't have to."

I pointed forward and one double rushed at him. I jumped and the other double grabbed my legs. It spun me around, and propelled me toward the ceiling. The first double destroyed Kyle's double and grabbed Kyle, holding him in place. I launched down from the ceiling and prepared a Leaf Blade. Kyle destroyed my clone, and prepared an Ice Punch. I closed in on him and he thrust his arm forward. I was already slashing downward.

"No, no way you're faster?"

I delivered on vertical slash, and he fell backward. Then he disappeared. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great..."

He exhaled loudly and more doubles appeared. I was stuck in a corner so knew I couldn't evade.

"Well, I guess this battle's over."

All of his doubles shot Water Shurikens at me, but I wasn't intimidated. All the green parts on my body started to glow, and grew longer. Two Leaf Blades formed in my palms. I started to spin around quickly and the Water Shurikens shattered upon impact. Kyle's doubles disappeared and he stared at me, shocked.

"Impossible!"

He ran toward me as I stopped spinning. He punched me multiple times with Ice Punch and I fell down. He stood above me and prepared to punch me again. I then remembered something Mr. Reese taught me...

(You can channel your...to your muscles...and become stronger...making your physical attacks do more damage...and increase your defense...and run faster...and even jump higher...)

I did exactly what he said, and channeled the move Double-Edge to my arm muscles and caught his next Ice Punch.

"Double-Edge!"

I punched him right in the face. He flew across the gym and smashed into the bleachers. Luckily no one was sitting there. Mr. Reese blew his whistle.

"Ivan wins! What a surprise..."

Everyone clapped and called my name. Meanwhile Kyle was taken to the nurse. I went and sat down and Mr. Reese clapped his hands.

"Okay everyone! Today we'll be focusing on countering. Now, the move Counter is an easier way, but some people have found ways to counter without the move..."

(At the end of class...)

I was in the boy's locker room changing my clothes. I heard someone walk up behind me and tap my shoulder. My heart stopped when I turned to see Wesley smiling at me.

"Hey Ivan. That was a good battle like always..."

"H-hey Wesley...thanks..."

He sat down next to me.

"So, I've been meaning to ask this...How are you so good at battling?"

I rubbed the back of my head, and started to rub my hands together.

"Well, my dad used to make me fight with him. He told me that I had the power. He said that I just had to evolve and come up with a good strategy. One day I tripped on a mossy rock and evolved. I told you the story. Anyway, Mr. Reese gave me my strategy. Today was actually the first day I used it. Sunny Day to make me faster, Double Team to make me harder to hit, Double-Edge as an attack/body amplifier, and Leaf Blade as an attack."

He shook his head yes.

"Hm, good strategy. I just wish I could battle like you."

He got up.

"Well, nice talking with you."

He got up and left.

(Ivan you have to stop fawning over him...)

I got up and walked out of the gym.

"Ivan! Ivvaaan! It's twelve o'clock, you know what that means!"

I sighed as my ears drooped. I looked down as people stared at the bully, Jace the Zangoose. Everyday at noon, he'd find me and humiliate me in front of everyone. He's the main reason I haven't asked out Wesley yet. Ever since fifth grade, he's bullied me. Him, and his friend Lyle the mute Charizard, and Wesley have all bullied me since fifth grade. Actually, Wesley's never done or said anything to hurt me, so he's never actually bullied me. That's kinda why I like him.

"Great, and I was having such a good day today too..." I mumbled.

Jace grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Aww what's the matter. My little victim was having a good day, and I ruined it? Get over it, cause its noon and I'm bored!"

He snapped and Lyle punched me hard in the gut. I fell, and then he picked me up by the collar. I looked down.

"Can you tell me why we go through this again?"

He laughed.

"Because I want people to know how weak you really are, no matter how good of a battler you are."

He went to punch me again, but was stopped by a Water Shuriken, which hit him right in the face. He dropped me, as he grabbed his jaw. Jace growled at his second best friend's attacker.

"Who are you?"

He helped me up.

"That's none of your business. What matters is who are you?"

"That's none of YOUR business."

"I mean, who do you think your are to be going around bullying people?"

I stood and watched silently.

"I am Jace Von Gozh III. I can do what I want to that little pack rat right behind, and there's no one who can do a thing about it..."

He snapped. A Sceptile from the crowd jumped in front of Kyle.

"Not even you. Now if you don't want things to get ugly, I suggest you let us get back to what we were doing."

(Please just leave...)

Kyle looked at me nervously.

"its...okay..."

He walked away angrily. Jace snapped again and Lyle grabbed me by the tail. They left the scene and dragged me away, on the ground. I received sympathetic looks from the people in the crowd. I was dragged outside and soon Wesley joined them. I blushed immediately and looked down as Lyle did his daily job and pinning me against a tree.

"Okay, let's get started..."

(At table)

"How come you didn't fight them back Dad?"

I sighed.

"I wasn't strong enough...I tried to fight them before, but they beat me even worse. I tried many times, but I always lost. Eventually I just didn't fight back."

He looked at Wesley.

"How come you were bullying him too?"

He chuckled nervously.

"I knew this question would up..."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll find out later..."

(Story)

Jace punched me once. Then again, and again. He would use Power-Up Punch so each punch hurt more each time. They actually didn't even hurt at all since my Dad made me train by dropping a medicine ball on my stomach every Saturday. I just buckled and pretended to cry until he was done. Lyle let me go and I fell.

"There. Done. See you again tomorrow!"

The three of them started to walk away, but Wesley stopped. He looked at me and walked toward me slowly. He grabbed me, and gave me a hug. He whispered in my ear:

"Sorry..."

He got up and ran away.

(At table)

"Dad, did you like him when you did that?"

"Well uh...sort of. I only felt bad for him and didn't like to see him hurt."

Simon made a confused look.

"I don't understand."

"You will...you will...now don't interrupt."

(Story)

I laid there until I felt better then got up.

(So he really doesn't like to see me hurt.)

I got up and went back to school. I knew I'd be okay since Jace and Co. only bothered me once a day. I was once again late for English. Luckily when I got there the teacher was out, so I got off Scott free...

(Three hours later)(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I stood behind the school, with my two "friends". We were stalking our victim(Ivan) because Jace wanted to see what he liked to do. I marveled at his smile and his ability to make friends so quickly. The Greninja just got here and Ivan's already befriended him. His Leafeon friend walked up to him, looking rather upset.

"Cheer up Liz, you should try again tomorrow..."

He patted her on the back.

"I don't know if I can...he's just so dense..."

Ivan giggled.

"Maybe he's just playful..."

She lightly punched him and looked down.

"Ivan, how're you so happy all the time? You've got it real tough at home, those three bullies, and you've got the stress of work and maintaining your A average at school. So how can you be so happy?"

He looked up.

"Well, I always look on the bright side of things. My family may be hard to deal with, but I know that they love me. I actually like one of my bullies, you know that, and if I work and get good grades I'll be able to make more money when I'm old enough to work. I'll have lots of money."

His friend laughed.

"You're right. Y'know now that I think about it, if I keep it up, he may finally realize what I'm trying to do."

He smiled.

"There you go, be happy. Who knows when you'll get to smile again."

Their Hoopa friend showed up and shoved them through a ring. Lyle and I turned toward Jace who was looking very smug.

"You hear that guys? He likes one of us...the fag."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it matter?"

He rubbed his claws together.

"Because, we could get something out of him. Anyone who has a crush on someone who bullies them, means they like pain..."

He raised an eyebrow. I made a disgusted face.

"Are you serious? You can't just expect him to do that with you...Even if you don't like him, if he doesn't like it you could end up in jail. And that's wrong on so many levels."

He rolled his eyes.

"Geez you sound like you love him. Fine we won't do that, but we'll at least find out which one of us he likes."

They left me alone, giving me a chance to think.

(Do I like him? I don't like to see him hurt, I like to see him happy, and I feel all weird around him...I should probably think it on more.)

I looked up at the afternoon sun.

(Good thing it's Friday...I can think about it over the weekend...)

(At table)

Simon looked at Wesley.

"Are you sure you didn't like him Dad? I mean it sounded like you did."

Wesley looked up.

"Well, after thinking all weekend I realized I did like him..."

(Story Ivan's P.O.V.)

After Cameron pulled us through his ring, we went to our favorite hang out spot: the cliff at the edge of Ivy Forest. We went there everyday to talk, but this time we were all quiet. I knew that Liz was busy thinking about a Vaporeon she liked. I had no idea what Cameron was thinking about, and I was thinking about Wesley. More specifically, when he hugged me. The thought played through my mind multiple times. I felt the warmness of his fur and his heartbeat. I was in total bliss. So much bliss that I didn't realize that my friends were waving goodbye and leaving. I got up and started to walk home. When I got to my door my Dad was there waiting. He was a Glaceon about the age of 34.

"Hey son, how was your day."

He patted my head.

"It was fine."

He looked at me sadly.

"You sure?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah."

He smiled and gave me a rubbed my head.

"Alright. I gonna head out to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

He put on his coat and left. I walked upstairs, but ran to my room when I heard things being thrown around. I slammed my door open.

"Dammit Erica! How many times have I told you not to go in my room when I'm here."

My older Espeon sister got up.

"Whatever Ivan I was just getting that book I let you borrow."

I stopped her as she was about to leave my room a mess.

"Can you at least fix it?"

She giggled.

"I was going to."

Her eyes began to glow and everything in my room was put back in its neat and tidy place. I followed her to her room and sat next to her.

"What part of the book are you on? If you aren't that far you can keep it longer if you want."

I shook my head.

"No, I actually finished it the day you gave it to me. I just kept forgetting to give it back."

She opened up a book she recently bought.

"Oh, well why are you in here then?"

I gave her a sad look.

"That boy still bullying you?"

I shook my head 'yes'.

"And that boy you like is still with him?"

"Yup."

She gave me a hug.

"Aww, I know how it feels to like someone who doesn't like you..."

She referred to her many boyfriends. A few of them rejected her, one of them only wanted to have sex with her, and one of them just led her on. I always looked down on her boyfriends and happily beat them up when she asked me to. She even did me the favor of keeping my sexuality a secret just because I did that.

"It's okay Erica. He actually said he was sorry for hanging out with them today."

She yawned.

"That's nice. Maybe he does like you...*yawn* We should get to bed."

I yawned next and then left. I slowly walked to my room after turning off all the lights. Then after crawling in bed I picked up my journal.

 _Jace and Lyle beat me up again today. I don't know what I did or why they do it but they did it. Wesley actually apologized today. That made me feel better. He even hugged me. It bothered me for the rest of the way why he did it though. But one thing is...I enjoyed it..._

(At table)

"Woah Dad. You wrote in a journal?"

I crossed my arms.

"Yup. It's a great way to relieve stress. If you can't do anything about what's making you upset, just write it out. At least you won't keep it bottled up."

I yawned and got up.

"Well it's nine o'clock you should head to bed."

"Aww, but Dad you didn't finish the story!" he whined.

"Don't worry we'll finish it tomorrow. It's a school night..."

(Ten minutes later)

I was sitting in bed reading while Wesley was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Hey, do you think we're doing the right thing telling him this story?"

He spit and the rinsed.

"Why? Do you think that because we're a same sex couple he'll feel weird?"

I put my book down.

"If that were true I wouldn't have started."

He came and got in the bed next to me.

"You're worried he'll think of us in a different way?"

I turned the lamp off.

"No, I'm worried he'll question himself."

He turned his lamp off.

"Why?"

I turned toward him.

"I don't want him to act like us. I don't want him to question himself like we did, and I want him to be able to think he can come to us when he needs something."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry Ivan. We were just indecisive teenagers, questioning yourself is a part of growing up. Besides..."

He kissed my forehead.

"If he didn't question himself he may end up at the wrong place at the wrong time and in trouble."

I looked up at him.

"You're right..."

I laid next to him and we both drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! You know something funny? The day after I post the first chapter of this, my computer breaks again! So I had to wait a few weeks before I could pick it up, and then the people who fixed it, wiped it clean. I didn't have a flash drive so all my chapters were deleted...I typed about five of them before posting the first one, you know no big deal, but here it is. Chapter 2.

 **Chapter 2: Newfound Respect and Anger Filled Power**

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning angry. I had no idea why, I just did. No one pissed me off, I didn't have an angry dream, I "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I got up and angrily ate my breakfast. My sister and father know when I wake up angry not to bother me, so they ate in the living room while I ate alone at the table. I was in no mood to deal with the loudness of the school bus, so I walked to school. When I got there I silently pushed my way passed the student traffic, receiving odd looks from my peers. My friends Liz and Cameron said not a word to me when we met up. They knew what was up. They called it my "man period", and every time they did I smiled just a bit, then went back to being angry.

I spent the first two class periods working silently. I worked faster when I was angry, so I got my work done early, and just put my head down and waited for class to be over. When lunch rolled around, I met my friends a my locker and they tried to make conversation. Liz started to rub my head leaf, which made me feel a little better, but didn't nullify my anger.

"Hey Ivan."

I just grunted and continued to eat.

"You know, Jace wasn't in my class today..."

She had her first and fourth period with Jace who surprisingly didn't bother her.

"I heard that he switched his first and fourth period classes..."

My eyes widened.

"I don't know if you care right now but, that means he's in your gym class..."

I banged my head against the table multiple times.

(Fucking son of a bitch, I HAVE GYM WITH HIM NEXT WHY ARCEUS WHY?!)

I kept my head down for the rest of lunch, slowly walked to gym, my used to be favorite class, and changed clothes. When everyone else came and sat down. Mr. Reese followed everyone in and blew his whistle to get our attention.

"Attention class. I literally have nothing planned today so we're just going to have sparring sessions..."

I stopped paying attention to him as something occurred to me. Lyle wasn't here. The only reason I ever lost to Jace was when Lyle was around to help him. Other then that he didn't bother me. If only I could battle him now.

"The first battler will be Sean!"

I watched as the Sceptile slyly walked down to the battle arena. He was known around the school for his big talk. He had the skills to match it, and I'd even had the pleasure of battling him. He too had come to this class period for some odd reason.

"Sean is new to this class period so he will be able to pick his opponent."

He stared up at the crowd. I looked around, then at Wesley, and then at Jace.

(Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me...)

He pointed at me, smirking. Everyone gasped.

"Ivan, come one down."

I quickly walked to the field, glaring at Sean the whole way. I heard Mr. Reese mumble:

"Arceus please have pity on this poor Sceptile..."

Sean crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"Let's go wimp..."

Mr. Reese looked at both of us to ensure we were ready, then blew his whistle.

He immediately went for a Protect while I used Swords Dance.(I had changed my moveset that day...) When he was done protecting he charged at me with his claws extended. They were both red. He slashed at me, while I barely dodged each one.

"X-Scissor!"

I was cut on my right cheek, my left arm, and right above my left eye. I used Sunny Day before he could get to me again and ran away. He was always this quick.

When I turned toward him a group of swords surrounding him briefly, then went away. I knew what he was doing, and decided not to let him get another hit off of me or else. I ran toward him with Leaf Blade and slashed at him, repeating his movements from just moments ago. He finally caught my downward slash and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. I growled when I heard him laughing. He had laughed at me for trying to hit him and missing. I got up, angrier than before. I ran at him and kicked him in the face(Double-Edge concentrated) before missing a second kick. He laughed even more and hit me with Power-Up Punch in the face, while also making his attack higher. I didn't get a second chance to attack as he quickly slashed at me with False-Swipe once more. It wasn't as effective as when he used X-Scissor so I was able to survive. I looked in front of me as I noticed something green falling on front of me. I felt my head, and got up angrily. He had cut off my head leaf.

 _Thump Thump_

There was nothing that made me angrier.

 _Thump Thump_

I watched it flutter to the ground like a petal, then got on all fours.

 _Thump Thump_

Mr. Reese, who knew what was about to happen muttered a small "Uh Oh..."

I tore away at the ground, pissed at the Sceptile for chopping off my precious head leaf.

He stopped laughing when I wailed on him used Double-Edge, concentrated into my fists. I punched him one time to make him flew up, then knocked him back down with a concentrated kick.

(Present)

"Dad why do you like your head leaf so much?"

I laughed.

"You ever seen a Leafeon with a short head Leaf? It's not a pretty sight. Besides..."

I touched my head leaf.

"It's where I get most my good looks. Isn't that right hun?!"

Wesley who was reading in a recliner across from us replied:

..."Yup."

(Past)

I followed up with another punch to his stomach, slamming him down to the ground. In a weak attempt to protect himself he tried to use X-Scissor again. I caught his wrist and flipped him over my back. I then kicked him across the floor, allowing him to slide toward the crowd. Everyone stared, wide eyed, at the broken Sceptile before them. Even Mr. Reese looked nervous. I grew nervous when I noticed the fear in Wesley's eyes. I ran into the bathroom when everyone surrounded him. I felt sort of guilty for beating him up so badly. At this point, I wasn't angry any more. I was just sad. I hid in a stall to collect my thoughts.

(Okay, okay. I got angry. I need to change that. No more getting upset over little things...)

I heard a deep dark voice echo through my mind.

 _ **But why...he chopped off your most prized possession...he deserved what he got...**_

I flinched and turned around. I left the stall and looked into the nearest mirror. I threw water in my face and flinched when I saw the shadow of a fierce deity in the mirror.

"Who are you?"

The shadow began to fade away.

 _ **That doesn't matter right now...just remember to let your anger loose...**_

I screamed when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. It opened and Wesley came in.

"Hey, uh...you okay?"

I started to blush and looked away.

"Y-yeah I'm fine..."

He walked in.

"Well, it's just you were kinda sort of talking to yourself."

I blushed even more.

"Well uh...um..."

I didn't want to tell him about the voice.

"I was just thinking out loud..."

We both sat down in the locker room. I looked down in shame, my ears drooped, and my shoulders lowered. Wesley patted my back.

"You know, no one is surprised by the way that battle turned out. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"They don't?"

He wiped away the tear in my left eye.

"No. In fact they all respect you more for beating him. He spoke to high and everyone thinks he needed to lose in order to learn a lesson."

I sniffled a bit.

"Now I don't feel as bad."

He patted my back.

"Good, now come on, class is over so we should get going..."

We grabbed our things and walked to our next class.

We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. He completely changed my mood. He even got to know Liz better. We both got around the fact that his best friend is my worst enemy. It didn't matter though, we were friends now! At the end of the day we all failed to notice that Jace didn't bother me that day. I knew he would bother me again, but I didn't care. I finally got to know Wesley, and hung out with him more after school. We eventually made our way to my favorite place, the cliff. He seemed really interested in the view.

"Wow, this really is a nice place..."

We both sat down and stared at the ocean.

"I know, I come here everyday after school."

We sat for a few minutes before the silence began to get awkward.

"Hey Wes?"

He answered with a "Hm?" without looking at me.

"Are we friends now?"

He chuckled.

"Haven't we been friends, sort of?"

"How?"

He stared at the sun.

"Well, we've known each other since fifth grade, we talk sometimes, we have practically every class together, and we hung out today. If we're not friends I don't know what we are."

I put a hand my chin.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way..."

I mentally fist bumped and scooted closer a bit.

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I mentally gave myself high-five. I was now officially friends with the person I liked. I just hoped he was into guys. I blushed lightly as I scooted closer to him a bit. We sat like that until the sun set and then went our separate ways, only to find out that we lived down the street from each other! We said our goodbyes and then went home.

(Ivan's Journal Entry)

 _I finally accomplished my goal of becoming friends with my crush. But now things will get difficult. What if I ask him out and he's not into guys! Or he rejects me. That could ruin our friendship...I'll just have to wait and see what happens. Also I have to try not to get angry anymore, or else that voice would come back..._

So there's the week late chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unintended Sleepover**

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

"Leaf Blade!"

I slashed downward, but my opponent caught my sword, froze it, and shattered it.

"You see? You should not have slashed straight downward! It'll make it easier to stop, however if you slash at about a forty-five degree and angle, it'll be harder to stop, and your opponent will be less likely to counter attack."

I was training with my father on a Saturday afternoon. It was cold, I was tired and extremely frustrated. It didn't help that we were training in the park where everyone could see us. Wesley and Liz were there too, watching me. My dad decided to let me take a break and I went and sat down with them. Liz gave me a bottle of hot water, while Wesley, noticing how clearly frustrated I was, gave me rock to squeeze. Surprisingly it was calming me down a bit.

"Wow, you were right. Your training regiments look really difficult."

I took a drink of water.

"Yeah, my Dad's really serious about battling..."

I squeezed the rock harder when my father walked up to me.

"Ivan, I gotta go. My job just called me in so I go home and get my work stuff, you mind walking?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Great! See ya later son!"

He pecked my forehead and ran to his car. I obliterated the rock in my palm when I noticed two female Lopunny giggling at me. They quickly stopped, got up and left. Liz and Wesley both looked at me, shocked.

"Whoa dude, I didn't know you knew Rock Smash."

I looked down at the shattered remains of the rock.

"I-I don't..."

I felt a familiar cold sensation.

 **Ha ha ha the anger is slowly getting stronger...**

It quickly went away and I shook myself loose. I got up and stretched. I cracked my knuckles, loosened up my shoulders, and unloosened my tail. I caught a glimpse of Wesley looking at me and waved my tail a little more.

"Ivan, what's up with your tail?"

He grabbed it and let it rest in his palms.

"It's kinda paper-like yet soft and furry..."

I waved away from his grasp and turned toward him.

"Of course it's furry, my whole body is covered in fur."

We began to leave the park.

"Really, you have fur?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yes. What'd you think I was all waxy like a leaf?"

He put a claw on his chin.

"Well, you are a Leafeon so..."

I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey, you're an Absol, you don't hear me asking you to take your shirt off and see your abs do you?!"

(Present)

Simon gave me a blunt stare.

"Really Dad..."

I put my hands on my hips.

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

Wesley put down his book, sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, but it was cute nonetheless..."

(Past)

We both blushed at that remark.

"Um... I didn't mean to uh..."

He put his hands up, signaling for me to stop.

"No no, it's okay...I get it."

We both stayed blushing. My minds was filled with images of him with no shirt on. Meanwhile, Liz was sitting in between us in the middle of our awkward silence. She got up and sighed.

"You know I think I should get going..."

I got up as well.

"See ya later Liz."

I gave her a hug.

"See ya."

I sat down next to Wesley, and we both sat in an even more awkward silence before Wesley decided to break the silence.

"You wanna go to my place and play some video games?"

I shivered and shook my head 'yes'

"Anything to get out of this cold..."

We walked to his house, discussing what we were gonna play, and what time I was planning on leaving. When we got there, he led me up to his room. It had a giant bay window next to his bed.(The bed was a few feet away from the windowsill) All the walls were white, and the carpet was tan.

"Hm, nice place. Not what I was expecting."

He sat down on his bed, and invited to sit next to him.

"What did you expect?"

I looked around a bit.

"I was expecting everything to blue, and there to be a poster of the band Gore on every wall."

He smiled as he set up the game system.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you kind of have a laid back personality."

"That doesn't mean I have to live like a vampire."

I giggled a bit as he came and sat next to me. He handed me a controller and turned the game on.

(A few hours later...)

We played for what seemed like hours. We had so much fun that we lost track of time. I looked out the window and jumped when I saw it was almost dark.

"What time is it?"

He paused the game and looked out the window.

"I don't know four thirty?"

I got up and started to put my coat on. I was speaking while running downstairs and beginning to leave.

"I should head home, thanks for inviting me over and-"

I stopped when I saw that the door was completely locked by snow. Wesley stood next to me and sucked his teeth.

"Ooh looks like we're snowed in. What are you gonna do now?"

I stared at the snow, in awe.

(I've never seen snow like this before...)

As I stared Wesley's phone rang, and he went and answered it. He returned moments later.

"Well my parents aren't going to be home tonight, and my brother is at his friends house. What about you, shouldn't you call your Dad?"

I shook my head.

"No, I already told my sister where I'd be, so she should call him and tell him where I am."

I blushed when I realized we'd be alone for a while. My heart started pounding when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Guess we'll be alone for a while, won't we Ivan?"

I blushed more.

"Aw, you're red! Wanna kiss?"

I looked over at him.

"What?!"

He lightly punched me.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Seriously though, what are gonna do for the next few hours? It's only seven, and I'm usually not in bed until around ten or eleven. "

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You wanna just keep playing video games?"

He shook his head 'yes' and I started to walk upstairs. He started to turn off all the lights, but I stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

He turned off the kitchen light.

"Turning off all the lights."

"Why?"

He turned off the living room light.

"It's a waste of electricity to keep them on."

I moved closer to him.

"Could you stop?"

He turned off the hallway light, making the house completely dark.

"Why, are you scared?"

I moved even closer.

"No, I just get a little creeped out walking in a dark empty house alone."

He pretended to be hurt.

"But..I'm here. You're not alone..."

I began to shake.

"I know, I meant alone as in, if I had to go to the bathroom, or get something to drink."

He grabbed my shoulders and I looked into his gleaming ruby eyes.

"How about this..."

He pulled me closer.

"...I won't leave your side until morning. Okay?"

I slowly shook my head up and down, lost in his eyes. We made our way to his room, him holding onto me the entire time. We played video games for a few hours, then I started to get tired. I yawned and paused our game.

"I'm getting tired can we just watch a movie?"

He put down his game controller.

"Sure. What do you do want to watch?"

I got up and stretched.

"Anything. I just need something to play so I could go to sleep."

He put in a random movie and stood next to me.

"Uh...you want the bed?"

I looked around his room. There was only one bed.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

He pointed at the window.

"I can sleep on the windowsill. It's a bay window so it's pretty big. I sleep there all the time."

I sat on the bed and yawned again.

"Okay..."

I made myself comfortable, pulled the blankets over me, and drifted to sleep.

(P.O.S: You guys ever notice how fast people fall asleep on television?)

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I laid down on the windowsill and watched as Ivan fell asleep. He looked so peaceful, and I blushed when I noticed how adorable he looked asleep. I looked at the moonlit sky, and the ground, covered in snow. I laid there for a while, being a dark-type, I had a hard time falling asleep. Eventually I was about to fall asleep, but I heard a noise downstairs. I got up to investigate.

(3rd person...)

Two thieves slowly and cautiously entered the house. They were a female Weavile and a male Hitmonlee. They were average everyday thieves, who had a plan. The female Weavile would cause snowstorms, and rob people's houses while they were asleep. It wasn't the perfect plan, but it worked most of the time, since most people didn't expect to be robbed during a snowstorm. The Weavile was picked the lock, and opened the door.

"okay...I'll look around the house, you go uh...incapacitate the residents."

The Hitmonlee nodded and walked upstairs. The Weavile sorted through some cabinets, while the Hitmonlee walked into some rooms, searching for anyone to knock out. He was walking down the hall, when he heard a door open. He turned around to see a teenage Absol looking tired. He wasn't one to knock out anyone under the age of twenty-one, but he had to. It was his line of work. The Absol didn't have time to react, as the Hitmonlee had already used Rolling Kick to knock him out.

"Sorry kid, can't have any witnesses."

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I had left the room, to see what was making noise downstairs. I turned to find a Hitmonlee roaming through the hallway. He quickly kicked me, knocking me out instantly.

I woke up to see the Hitmonlee standing over me, along with a Weavile. They seemed to be arguing.

"Why isn't he dead?"

"You know I'm against killing young people, you said we'd rob houses not kill people."

The Weavile put a claw on his shoulder.

"Aw, you big softie. You shouldn't have gotten caught and we wouldn't have to kill him, now would we?"

The Hitmonlee nodded.

"You go and look for more stuff. I'll deal with him..."

I gulped when I saw the way she was eyeing me. She walked over to me and put a claw on my chin.

"You know, you're kinda cute."

She sat in front of me and crossed her legs.

"So, handsome, are there any valuables I should no about, if there is I'd like you to tell me. If you do I can be merciful during your...punishment..."

She used her claws to make quotes when she said punishment, which made me shutter. I shook my head and she inched closer.

"C'mon, don't be shy..."

She grabbed my face, and made me look at her.

"I won't bite..."

She but a mere centimeter away from me when she turned away. We had both heard a loud thump from upstairs. She looked at me.

"You were alone upstairs, right?"

Another thump. I smirked.

"Nope. My friend spent the night because of the snowstorm."

He pupils shrunk as she heard another thump. Then another. And another until finally:

 **CRASH!**

Her partner crashed through the ceiling. He landed on the coffee table, smashing it to pieces. He groaned then fell, unconscious. The Weavile watched as Ivan nimbly fell down the same hole, growling when he saw me tied up. His eyes were hidden by the lighting, making shadows cover his true emotions. He began to walk forward. She shot multiple Ice Shards at him, but none seemed to faze him. She even tried to use Ice Beam, but it he just kept walking. Finally she decided to go for a Shadow Claw, but he grabbed it, and slammed her down. He then kicked her across the room.

He seemed different, as if all his feelings were gone. The Weavile just stood, shaking. She seemed so little and helpless. Ivan slowly walked toward her with a Leaf Blade drawn. He was even scaring me now. I used my claw to break the rope holding me. I managed to break it just as he was approaching her and ran in front of him.

"Ivan stop!"

He started to swing, but stopped. I knelt with my hand, trembling the whole time. The blade disappeared and Ivan yawned.

"Wesley? What's the matter? Who are these guys?"

I put my hand down and exhaled loudly.

"Are you..uh...okay?"

He looked around.

"I should be the one asking you that. I was just dreaming, when I heard you calling for me to stop. Then I wake up to find your living room smashing and two strangers in it."

He looked over at the Weavile.

"Who are you? Are you okay?"

She retracted behind me.

"Hm, must be shy."

He yawned.

"I'm going back to bed..."

He walked upstairs, and I looked around. My house was trashed. I could only imagine what my room looked like. I was more surprised that Ivan didn't seem to remember any of what just happened. The Weavile got up and put her hand on her hips.

"Well great, I just got beat up, and now your probably gonna call the cops."

I lifted her partner up and put him by the door.

"If you promise to never bother us again, I'll let you leave without a word. And give me my stuff back."

She walked passed the bag of loot, without even bothering to pick the stuff up.

"I promise never to come back. Hell, this whole experience has turned me off thievery for good. I think I'm just gonna go and live with the things I already stole..."

The Weavile used Strength, picked up her partner and left. I ignored her remark, and tried to figure out what to do about the giant hole in the ceiling. Luckily, my Dad used to be a carpenter. He kept his tools in the basement, and even taught me all he knew. The hole was fixed and the house was clean in an hour. I groggily walked up the stairs, and laid in my bed. I grabbed my blanket, and my body pillow, getting comfortable. My pillow was satisfyingly warmer, and was rising and falling in an alluring rhythm. I put my head in the crest of neck-like softness, and fell asleep to the beat of its heart.

(The next morning)

I awoke slowly to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Wes,,ley..."

I just nudged my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"Wesley...cou..you...le,,,go?"

I ignored the voice.

"Wa...up!"

Once again, ignored.

"WESLEY!"

My eyes shot open.

"What what what?!"

I looked down, and noticed that both my arms and my legs were wrapped around...Ivan. His head was crushed against my chest, and his arms were stuck to his body. I blushed when I realized how comfortable I was.

"Could you let go of me now?"

I slowly let go and got up.

"My bad, I forgot you were in my bed when I went to sleep last night, to be honest I thought you were my body pillow..."

He cracked his back.

"It's fine, I was actually quite comfortable. You have no idea how cold I was. Even with your blanket."

I couldn't stop blushing.

"You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?"

He started to leave.

"Why would I do that? We're friends right?"

We walked downstairs to the kitchen. My blush wouldn't go away, and my silence made everything awkward. We both ate quietly, due to the fact that we both enjoyed sleeping together. We eventually made our way to the living room, watching television until I heard the familiar sound of a car beep. Ivan got up, and looked out the window.

"My Dad's here. I gotta go grab my jacket."  
He ran upstairs, and I answered the door. Ivan's dad was standing there, in what I guessed to be his work attire.

"Is Ivan here?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, he's upstairs getting his jacket. Can I ask you a question really quick?"

He looked at his watch.

"Sure."

"Okay so, let's just say that someone woke him up by accident and he tried to beat them up."

He bit a knuckle.

"Oohh. I see. Ivan is what some call a sleep fighter. He tends to be a grumpy sleeper, so if someone were to wake him up, he'd become a vicious sleep fighter. He doesn't even know he does this. The last person who tried to wake him ended up severely injured. And this was before he evolved. It's as if all the training and battling I've taught him just comes out in one burst."

I looked behind to see if the person of subject was coming. Sure enough, he came running downstairs, jacket in hand.

"Hi Dad!"

He ran up to his father, giving him a car.

"Hey son, you ready?"

He let go.

"Yeah, there's just one thing I gotta do first..."

He patted his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be in the car."

As he turned around, Ivan faced me.

"So, what did you have to do...mphm!"

Ivan was pressing his lips against mine! I was too surprised to even blink. He backed away, blinked while blushing.

"See you later..."

He ran and hopped in his Dad's car.

I touched my lips lightly, and as they drove away I muttered:

"See ya..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Good as New**

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

 _I kissed Wesley today. I feel a range of emotions flowing through me: fear, happiness, and even brave. I felt that way all morning, and the way he held me made me go for it! I still couldn't believe we slept together! I just woke up to find his arms wrapped around me and froze. I felt so confident that he liked me, that I just couldn't help myself. But one question has been on my mind all night...What if he isn't into guys. I'm afraid I may have ruined our friendship..._

I wrote hastily in my journal. I had been having a good time remembering how our little kiss felt, but I always ruined the good feeling wondering if Wesley even liked it. What if he wasn't into guys? What if he just wasn't into me? These thoughts plagued my mind all day, causing me to stay in my room all day. Now it was around nine thirty, and I couldn't sleep. I was half expecting him to come beat me up, and half expecting him to come and kiss me again. I eventually turned off my room light and tried to go to sleep. I heard a knock on my window, which confused me. I opened it to find someone who I haven't seen in a while.

"Kyle?"

He smirked and saluted me. He was sitting in the tree I was growing right outside my window.

"Hey Ivan. Long time no see..."

He opened the window more.

"I know. Come in."

He hopped in and sat on the windowsill.

So how've you been?"

I sat on my bed.

"You tell me. You're the one who's been gone for over a month."

He looked outside and sighed.

"My family is the type to move around a lot. I haven't been in the same school for more than a week before transferring me and moving. I got tired of it. I've been going to Ivytown High for about three weeks before my parents wanted me to move away again. I couldn't do it. The people I met here were the best so far. I made my parents think I liked where we moved, and then I ran away. I moved in with my uncle and now, here I am."

My jaw dropped.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

He sat back down.

"Oh, I just came to say hi. I have to head out soon, my uncle says I have to be home by nine forty-five or else he'll send me back to my parents."

He saluted again then jumped out the window.

(As a reminder, Kyle is a Greninja...The one Ivan battled in Chapter 1...)

"See ya Ivan!"

I smiled and laid back down. I drifted to sleep with high hopes form tomorrow...

 _New friend has returned..._

(The next day...)(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I walked to school with my head held high. The person I loved the most in the world kissed me! That had to mean something, I mean, people don't just go around kissing each other as a greeting! I knew he liked me, and at this point, nothing could ruin my mood! I walked passed two familiar faces, but completely ignored them. I was going to see him!

"Hey Wes."

My good mood, had just burned up. The ashes blew away. Those two familiar faces happened to be Jace and Lyle. Lyle I was okay with, but Jace was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey Jace. Hey Lyle."

Lyle just nodded. Jace, meanwhile, wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Y'know. I noticed we haven't hung out in a while. You also haven't helped me pick on the little weed either. What happened?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know, I've just been really busy that's all..."

He squinted.

"Uh, huh. You sure? There hasn't been anyone else for you to hang out with?"

I moved around his arm, making him let go of me.

"Nope. I gotta go. I'll see you later..."

He grabbed my arm.

"Alright, whatever. But we're gonna try something new on the little weed. Today. I want you to be there to see it. It's gonna be hilarious!"

He laughed a bit before letting go.

"Sure thing, I gotta go."

That worried me a bit, but I didn't mind I was sure Ivan could take it. And besides, if it was naything too bad, I would be there to stop him.

(A few hours later...)

Finally it was time for battle class. We were learning something interesting for once.(in an actual classroom, where we were when we weren't battling)

"Now, as I was saying, moves that use actual weapons such as Leaf Blade or Water Shuriken, can be changed. Just how moves can be channeled to different areas of the body. How many of you use these type of moves?"

A small group of students raised their hands.

"Okay, uh. I need a volunteer."

Ivan was the only one to raise his hand.

"Okay Ivan come on up!"

Ivan walked to the front of the class.

"Okay, Ivan. You use Leaf Blade correct?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, it grassy sword that can be used to slash at foes. It however can be changed to look like another type of blade. Okay Ivan use the move."

Ivan used it and a large green sword appeared in his hand.

"Now, concentrate on another type of blade, something you often see."

Ivan closed his eyes and the blade began to glow. Soon enough, he was holding a pole, and the blade was curved on the end. He was holding a scythe. Many students "wowed" or "awed" at this. I had to admit it was impressive.

"Now, this doesn't necessarily mean that only moves that have weapon names in them, like Wood Hammer, Leaf Blade, Icicle Spear, or Water Shuriken, can only do this. If that were true, they would be the only four moves able to do this. Moves like X-Scissor and others can do this too. Now I want all of you who can do this to practice. Meanwhile those who can't come with me."

He led a few students out of the room, while the rest stayed. I looked over at Ivan, who was working on changing his Leaf Blade to a Leaf Scythe. I then looked down at my hands. I could do this with Night Slash. I usually used claws, but I knew I could change it. Soon, I had learned to turn it into small blades that I held with my paws.

 _New techniques practiced..._

I practiced this for a while before class ended. I saw Ivan grab his stuff, then run out. I decided to talk with him in the locker room, but we didn't go to the gym. I ran up to him when he turned the corner alone. I grabbed him and pushed him against the locker.

"AH! Wesley?!"

He backed away slowly.

"What are you gonna do to m-?"

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

He was kissing me. I couldn't believe it. By the way he shoved me against the locker, I thought he was going to beat me up, but I was dead wrong. He eventually put me down and hugged me.

"Sorry to surprise you, but I had to grab another kiss..."

I looked up at him.

"It was fine, I just thought you were going to do something else that's all."

He looked at me oddly.

"So, I'm guessing you liked me?"

I gave a look that said "Really?"

"How'd you guess?"

I rolled his eyes.

"I mean, you just kissed me first so, yes?"

I shoved him lightly.

"Yes."

He laughed and then kissed my forehead.

"You wanna go out?"

"Obviously. But when?"

He looked up in thought then grabbed my hand.

"How about tomorrow at the park. It's spring so it'll be nice."

I kissed his cheek as we walked to our next class.

"Sure."

We made our way to our next class. Blissfully unaware that someone was watching...

 _New relationship spawned..._

(Noon...)

"Ivan!"

My ears drooped like they always did. I knew that call all too well. Jace pushed his way passed students until he found me. For some reason he was angry. He snapped and Lyle grabbed me, taking me out to the same tree. This time Wesley was there, only he didn't look happy. Lyle held me up to the tree.

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I cringed when I saw how Ivan was being dragged. If Jace hadn't asked me to come, I wouldn't be here.

"Okay, you little weed. I'm going to try something new. I know my Power-Up Punches don't hurt you."

His claws started to glow yellow, and Lyle and I's eyes widened. He was going to use X-Scissor. I knew this was complete over the boundary line of our comfort zone, and Ivan would hate me if I didn't do something about this. I saw Lyle mouth the word 'stop him!'. So I did the only thing I knew would stop him.

"X-Scisso-! Sucker Punch!"(I know this move doesn't stop attacks...)

I Sucker Punched him right in the left cheek, causing him to miss the blow. Both Lyle and Ivan's eyes widened and Lyle dropped Ivan. Jace gripped his jaw and looked over at me. I wasn't really sure but he looked hurt. He was about to strike but Lyle stepped in front of him.

"What the hell Jace?!You know this wasn't what we agreed to. You never said anything about maiming him!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Lyle, the mute Charizard, had spoken.

"I don't care what you say to anyone, we're done with this done with this!"

He stormed away, leaving the rest of us surprised. Jace just got up, still shocked. He squinted at Ivan, then ran away. I grabbed Ivan's shoulders and looked at him.

"Thanks..."

I kissed his cheek.

"Don't thank me. I couldn't let him hurt my new boyfriend..."

His cheeks flushed, and his ears twitched. Next thing I new, he was kissing me again. This one was more intense and passionate. We eventually stopped, for air and looked at each other.

"What was that?"

He spoke through gasps.

"I couldn't help it. You called me your boyfriend. That was something I dreamt you would call me."

He started to shudder.

"You okay?"

He grabbed his chest.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I gotta g-get to class."

He shuddered again, then ran...

 _New passions exploding, new expectations...what comes next?_

(After school...)

Ivan and I had headed for a nice cafe to hang out at after school. We were doing our homework and enjoying some tea, when I noticed a familiar giant orange dragon walking in and over to our table. Ivan instantly retracted behind me, and I gave him a fierce look.

"No need to be so hostile fellas, I'm just here to talk."

Ivan sat back down, and I calmed down. I knew Lyle wouldn't be one to cause a scene in public places.

"Ivan I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Okay, I didn't mean for things to go so far with Jace, and I never

actually enjoyed watching him do what he did. Even as kids I thought it was wrong."

Ivan nodded.

"It's okay. It seemed like you were just doing what you were told anyway...Why is that?"

Lyle looked surprised.

"Why what?"

"Why did you hang around him and do what he said?"

We made eye contact. We both had reasons for staying friends with Jace.

"Well, I..no WE were being blackmailed..."

He looked at me.

"You were being blackmailed too?"

I shook my head.

"Yup, both of figured out we were gay in seventh grade when we first started bullying you..."

(Now I know I said Wesley was bi in my last story, just wait before you flame me...)

"We didn't like each other, but we were best friends. Jace had wanted to join in, but we saw him as kind of annoying so we ignored him a little. We don't know how, but he somehow figured out that we were gay. He threatened to tell everyone we were gay. We had to agree. We were too young to have our lives ruined by society. He then met you for the first time. He was jealous of how popular you were, and how many friends you had. He wanted us to help him bully you, but only to an extent. We didn't want any bruises or blood. That's why we drew the line today, when he tried to use X-Scissor on you."

Lyle sighed.

"That's also why I stopped talking. I was so afraid of saying anything that I didn't...I hadn't said one word until today..."

Ivan had covered his mouth with a hand.

"I-I never knew. This whole time I thought you just hated me, or had just something against me..."

I made a saddened look. I had no idea he thought of me that way.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry again. Hey maybe we could hang out."

Ivan smiled as he begin to leave.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

He grabbed a pencil.

"Now, which problem were we on? What's wrong?"

He noticed my sad look.

"You really thought I hated you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No...I just thought you had been dragged in with the wrong crowd..."

I looked back up at him.

"Really?"

He ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, even if you did hang out with the people that bullied me, you never actually did anything to hurt me."

He smiled.

"Now come on, I don't want to have to work on this any longer..."

(Jace's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe them. They both betrayed me. We've been friends forever, and all of a sudden they just left me _for him..._ I had no reason to hate them however, it wasn't their fault, no it was Ivan's. I had something to get rid of him however...

 _New friendships created...new enemies emerging...things are unfolding...How will Ivan's life unfold..._

Arceus watched from above. Giratina wasn't doing his job well...

Ooooh, mysterious...Giratina and Arceus are here. Why? That's for me to know, and for you to find out...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just gonna warn you guys, this chapter is kinda long, and has no action...sorry...

 **Chapter 5: Down the Drain**

(Ivan's Journal Entry)(A month later)

 _This past month has been a confusing time for me. There have been little moments where my anger spiked and I took it out on something nearby or yelled at someone without meaning it. Then I hear the creepy voice laughing at me. It's eerie voice has been keeping me up at night causing me to lose sleep, and fall asleep in school. It's been driving me a bit insane..._

 _Next, my relationship with Wesley. We've been going out together and having fun. There's nothing in this world that could make me happier than being with him. I'm just worried about what would happen if people found out. Would they shun us? Would they make fun us? Would I have to change school? And what about my father? How would he react if he found out?_

 _Speaking of my father: He said there's someone he's been seeing. He says I should be excited to meet her, but honestly I don't really feel anything about it, but I do wonder who it is. Erica seems to know who it is too, and when I ask her she just ignores my question and says I'll see. It's really weird._

 _All these things have been on my mind for a while, and it's really getting to me. I haven't smiled unless I'm with Wesley but he did notice that I've been a little melancholy when he's not talking to me. I think he's starting to get suspicious. I do know that's he's had something on his mind too. I just hope he's isn't as worried as I am._

I decided to tell my Dad that I was gay. I couldn't take the pressure of hiding it, and had been taught not to keep secrets, especially from family. It was bad enough that I was keeping my feeling bottled up, but I had to say something to relieve the stress.

I laid down face first on my bed. I was extremely nervous, and my legs wouldn't move. I laid there for a bit, and couldn't find the courage to get up. My job was made easier when he came into my room.

"Hey son, get ready, in a few minutes we're going somewhere."

I lifted my head up, then sat upright.

"Sure thing, but uh..can I tell you something first?"

He stopped.

"Sure, what is it?"

I took many deep breaths, in and out.

"Dad, I'm gay..."

I closed my eyes, expecting some kind of harsh rebuttal. But instead, I got a chuckle.

"So? I knew that already."

My ears shot up.

"Really? How?"  
He smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

"Well, I took notice of the way you look at guys you see on television, you always seem to have some input on the way your sister's boyfriends look, and I saw you kiss that Absol on his porch the day after that blizzard."

My eyes widened.

"Really?"

He laughed again.

"Yup, son, I may be old, but I'm not blind. I told you, you can love anyone you want, be with anyone you want, and go anywhere you want. As long as they aren't hurting you, and you don't end up dead or in prison, then I don't care."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay..."

He hugged me briefly then got up.

"Now get ready. We gotta go soon."

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I was going through some pictures me and Ivan had taken over the last month on my phone. The first one, was on our first date. We were sitting on a bench in the park, I had my left arm wrapped around him, and was kissing his cheek. He was smiling with his right eye closed. The second one was about a week and a half after that. He was smirking a bit, but not like the first picture. I just told him to smile so I could have a contact photo. The last picture was yesterday. We were on the bus, and I decided to sneak a photo. He was resting his arm on the windowpane and had his chin in his palm. He wasn't smiling at all. His ears were even a bit droopy. I frowned when I saw this. He had had a lot of things on his mind lately, and has been keeping his emotions bottled up. I also had something to tell him, but it wouldn't make him happy. I was going to meet him later, but I hadn't told him that I was going to pry and find out what's been on his mind.

(About an hour later...)

I walked up to his house, hesitantly, and knocked. His sister Erica opened up the door.

"Oh, hey Wesley. Looking for Ivan?"

I shook my head.

"Well, he's out right now. Did you wanna ask him something?"

I sighed and started to walk away.

"Something you wanted to talk about that was on your mind?"

My eyes widened. She had used her psychic powers on me.

"Wanna come inside?"

I sighed again. Soon we were at their table, she had made hot chocolate.

"So, you're moving away."

I looked into my hot chocolate

"Yeah, I don't understand it. My Dad got a promotion at his job, and we have to move to Kalos sometime next month...I wanna tell Ivan, but I don't want to hurt him in any way."

She sat down.

"You want him to get over you and continue on with his life, by breaking up with him. That way, you won't have to deal with a long distance relationship which will cause you to grow apart and break up anyway..."

She was twirling her index finger to stir her hot chocolate.

"Could you please stop reading my mind, it's a little tedious..."

She shook, and then stopped.

"Oh, oh my. I wasn't reading your mind, I was just interpreting your words, tone, and mood. And then I used Future Sight..."

I looked back down.

"Oh, don't tell me what happens. I used that move once and it didn't end badly..."

She looked down, as if in shame.

(Maybe she had the same experience?)

"Okay I'm gonna go..."

I got up, and began to leave...

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

Sitting in my father's car, I was filled with anticipation, and excitement. We were on our way to meet this girl my Dad's been seeing, and I was wondering what she was like. Was she pretty? Was she nice? Was she mean? Was she a good battler? We finally pulled up to a tan house with two stories. There were to windows on each floor and the roof was a pale snow white. I noticed that my Dad seemed nervous. It then occurred to me that I may be in for more than I thought. My Dad was never nervous about anything. We slowly walked up to the door, and my father knocked. I heard a bit of yelling and footsteps. We waited for a little bit before a Sylveon opened the door. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Gerald! I was wondering when you were going to show u-"

She looked at me and stiffened up.

"Good morning, Nicole..."

He moved out of the way so she could see me.

"Ivan, this is Nicole...your mother..."

Suddenly everything froze. My heart started pounding hard against my chest.

(My-my mother?)

I looked at her. She was smiling sheepishly and shaking. I looked at my Dad who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you serious?"

He ruffled my hair.

"Of course, why would I joke about something like this?"

My eyes started to water, and I ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"It's great to see you too Ivan..."

I looked up at her, and she kissed my forehead. I smiled at her and she led me inside.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you! You had just barely hatched the last time I saw you! Now look, you're almost as tall as me!"

My Dad chuckled as he walked in another room. I walked into her living room, tears of joy falling now.

"I can't believe it's you! There's so much I wanna know...like...like..."

She shushed me with a finger.

"I know you have questions honey, but first I want you to meet your brother and your sister."  
My eyes widened.

"I have more siblings?!"

She led me to the living room, then walked into the kitchen. There I saw a Vaporeon, and a Jolteon sitting patiently. The former reading a book, the latter listening to music on his phone. The Vaporeon saw me and got up.

"Hi."

I waved and smiled, my shyness kicking in once more.

"H-hi."

She got up and examined me. She circled around me multiple times.

"Hm...tiny stature...large ears..."

She poked my cheek.

"Soft fur...average muscles...I'm guessing you're Ivan?"

I looked at her surprised.

"How'd you guess?"

She smiled.

"You have mom's look in your eyes. Timid but proud. Happy but intimidating. Says Anderson all over it."

I looked into her eyes. They seemed to be the same. She stretched out her hand.

"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand.

"Likewise. And uh..who's he?"

I gestured toward the Jolteon, who still hadn't introduced himself. Amy walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He removed an earbud from one ear, and looked up.

"Alex could you pay attention? Mom said we had a visitor, and you just ignore everyone."

He got up and took both if the headphones.

"I told you to tell me when they got here. Besides, I'm sure they're not that important anyway..."

I scowled and Amy smacked him on the back of the head.

 _ **You gonna let his disrespect you Ivan?**_

"Don't say that! He is in fact here. Three feet behind you."

She turned toward me.

"Ivan, this is Alex."

He chuckled.

"Who is this your boyfriend?"

She smacked him again.

"No, this is our brother. Ivan. He's older than you but, younger than me."

He looked at me the scoffed.

"Yeah. I highly doubt this fag is older than me."

I scowled more, and Amy scoffed.

 _ **Punch him. You know you want to...**_

"Don't say that! You haven't even got to know him yet, and besides what if he really is gay, then it wouldn't be right for you to call him a fag!"

He laughed.

"So what? It's not like he's going to do anything about it."

She cracked her knuckles. I stepped in front of her.

"Don't worry Amy. Sticks and stones right? Besides I don't think I could stay around this douche-bag anymore anyway. I'll lose all my brain cells."

We left the room. Amy laughing hysterically, and Alex grumbling angrily. When we left she put her hand on her forehead.

"Wow. Not even ten minutes here and you already pissed Alex off. But then again, it's not hard, he has anger problems."

I put a paw up to my chin.

(You think he's got anger problems...)

"Oh, he isn't going to do anything drastic is he?"

She waved a hand.

"Nah. He'll probably try to mess with you later, but I wouldn't worry about it."

I looked down.

(I hope I don't have to. Not with my anger issues...)

She punched my shoulder lightly, and gestured for me to follow her.

"What kinda video games do you play?"

We walked to where I guess to be her room.

"How'd you know I played?"

She shrugged her shoulders while digging through a cabinet.

"You seem like the type to play."

I looked up in thought.

"I don't play often but when I do I play either RPG, fighting, or racing genre."

She held a game and then popped it in the system. We started, and engaged in conversation while playing.

"So, do you know the age order?"

She spoke without looking away from the screen.

"Yeah. Why?"

I looked at the controller in my hands.

"Yeah, first is me, then Erica, then you, then Alex."

"Okay, and how do you know that?"

"Erica was introduced to us first. Dad didn't think you'd be able to handle all the stuff we would've talked about if we were together. She told me, about your family. What you guys like to do. Who cooks."

My eyes widened in realization.

"So that's how you knew who I was. Erica told you!"

She chuckled.

"Yup. I was just trying to be funny."

She suddenly looked down sadly.

"What's the matter?"

She sighed.  
"Well. We said that when everyone got together, we'd discuss the family. Why Mom and Dad broke up. Why they just got together. Why they decided to separate us. And what'll go on in the future."

"Well that sounds great! What could be the problem?"

"Well, it's all just so sudden. One day I'm trying to adapt to growing up without a Dad, then suddenly. He's back in my life. Everything is just so awkward. I know you've noticed it."

I put down my controller.

"Yeah. I have. I mean. I was used to it just being me and Erica. And I had to deal with the tough love Dad gave us. I didn't get the kindness and compassion you did. I'm guessing you didn't get the same kind of parenting we did."

She shook her head.

"No. Mom kinda spoiled us. That's why Alex is the way he is. He always got what he wanted when he wanted it. He doesn't act that way with we because of the one day I snapped and beat the shit out of him."

I cringed when she said that.

"After that he respected me more. Anyway. Mom tried to spoil me, but I didn't want to end up like Alex, so I didn't accept everything she tried to give me."

I shook my head.

"Yeah, Dad is really nice to us. It's just he works a lot. I had to get used to not having him around a lot. And he didn't spoil us. He gave what he could when he could."

We heard someone call us.

"Amy! Ivan!"

We looked at each other and rushed downstairs. When we got there we saw everyone, including Erica, sitting in the living room. We sat down, and my Dad clapped his hands together.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's talk about this whole situation. Well for starters, our break up."

He sighed.

"Me and your mother were going through some financial issues. Amy and Erica were really young, and Ivan had only hatched a month earlier. We couldn't afford a babysitter so your mother had to stay home and watch you. We were expecting yet another egg, and we knew that we wouldn't be able to hold together like this."

(Mom)

"I decided we should go live with our parents until we could get back on our feet. Your father went to live with his father, and I with my mother. We knew that we couldn't take care of all of you at once so we decided to take to of you. I took Amy because she was the oldest, and the egg that was coming soon. Your father took Erica because she was second, and Ivan because he figured he'd need a strong father figure. We didn't know that the upcoming baby was going to be a boy."

(Dad)

"Anyway we stopped talking and put all our time into raising you guys. I got three jobs and was eventually able to move out and hire a babysitter. Those three jobs held me over until I found one that paid really well. I quit all my old jobs and just focused on that one. Eventually Erica had gotten old enough to watch Ivan by herself. Then Ivan got old enough to take care of himself.

(Mom)

"When I had moved in with my mom, she had let me work, and watched Amy and took care of the egg. I worked and she helped me buy a house. She would help me raise the kids, and provided me with financial aid. Like your father, I found a high paying job, and the rest is history.

We all looked at each other, none of us wanting to be in this awkward situation. My Dad eventually spoke up.

"Your mother and I decided to meet each other up again now that our financial issues have been settled. We will all be moving together and be a family again. But we will need time to adapt to each other. So we set up a project. Over the next three weeks we will be given time to settle with each other. This week, the two boys will stay together in this house, while the two girls will stay with me. After that Amy and Ivan will be at my house, and Alex and Erica will be here. Then, Amy and Alex will stay with me, while Erica and Ivan will stay here. Your mother came up with this idea to see which house we would be more comfortable in, and how we'd act together."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. I was internally groaning due to the fact that I was going to spend a week Senor Douche-bag. We were given two hours to get our things ready and go to the house we were staying at. We would be going to school, and we could still talk to each other, we just had to obey every rule we were given. I was sort of comfortable with this, but didn't know what to take. I was torn between a lot of things.

 **Day 1**

(Two hours later...)

When I arrived at my Mom's house, she greeted me with a warm welcome. A hug and a kiss to the cheek. This was different compared to the welcomes I got at my house. My Dad usually just gave me a hug, a pat on the back, and left. I actually liked this welcome. I got that motherly feel from her.

She held me for a while. And started crying tears of joy.

"I missed you Ivan..."

I wanted to say I missed her too, but I couldn't. I didn't even remember what she looked like, fifteen years ago being the last time I saw her. I wouldn't say something that wasn't true. Would you say you missed someone you couldn't remember? I didn't want to hurt her feelings, however, so I just went along with her.

"Me too."

She let me go and she gestured for me to follow her. We went upstairs and walked to the door closest to the stairs.

"This'll be where you stay It's the guest room."

She left the room, allowing me to get situated. I looked around and sat on the bed.

"Hmm, this is a nice room."

"I know right?"

I flinched, turning to see Alex sitting right next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled.

"Can't I sit in my own room?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"Huh? This isn't your room."

He laughed.

"No, this is my room. Mom gets this room and the one across the hall mixed up all the time."

He grabbed my stuff.

"I'll bring it over for you."

He brought it across the hall, and when I walked in, I realized the room looked exactly the same.

"Here see? This is your room."

He put my stuff on the bed. and walked out. He was about to close the door, when he opened it and walked back in.

"You know. I always did like this room better. You mind sleeping in the other one?"

I picked my stuff up and walked out. I closed the door behind me and walked into the other room. I unpacked my bag and laid down. I decided to take a nap. I slowly drifted to sleep, slightly irritated.

(One hour later)

I awoke suddenly when I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Hey Ivan, sorry if I woke you. But uh...mom said we gotta switch rooms. I told her that I didn't want to but she insisted that you get the more comfortable one."

I growled a bit and got up.

"Fine..."

I packed my stuff again and walked out. As I walked passed him, I noticed him smirking. I glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

I looked away and walked to the other room. I flopped on the bed and went to sleep. Not bothering to unpack my stuff. Falling asleep angry caused me to have a vicious dream. There was a giant gray dragon-like creature. It had black wings with red claws on them. It was stomping toward me one its six giant legs. One name came to mind...Giratina. It growled at me menacingly.

" _ **He's going to wake you up again...If he does...just throw him...he won't bother you again. And remember, anger is always the way to go..."**_

(This part is a little gory, but not that graphic...Just if you don't like reading about blood, skip the next paragraph. However I suggest you read it as it applies to the plot,)

It faded away, and I was in a field. It was covered in dead Pokemon bodies and stained red with blood. I was standing in front of a Heatmor. Suddenly there were thousands of it and they all gave me looks filled with evil, and an intense thirst for blood. I drew my Leaf Blade, and ran toward them. They were no match for my sword, slashing and hacking away at their limbs, and a few of them were slashed in half. Eventually I stabbed one square in the chest. It was about to use Fire Punch, but I sliced upward until it was cut in half from the chest up. Blood shot upward like a geyser and some landed on my face. As it fell on me I laughed evilly. I stared down at my shadow, the figure from before taking the place of my old shadow.

*knock knock*

I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't know why but I was angry. Breathing heavily I answered.

"Yes?"

Alex walked in, and entered slowly.

"Ivan? Could we switch rooms again? I don't like the view from that window."

My anger spiked, and I got up. He snickered a bit, but stopped when I got to him. I gripped him by the white fur.

"Ow ow what the fuck man?!"

I opened the door to his room, and threw him in. He hit his wall hard and fell, groaning.

"Ask me to switch rooms again and see what happens!"

I went back to my room and flopped down in bed. Just then noticing that it was about three thirty in the morning. It made me want to go in the other room and the little bastard with my right fist. But I calmed down and went to sleep.

 **Day 2**

I yawned as I woke up, and stretched my arms. I got up, feeling satisfied for some reason, and walked downstairs. There I found my mom, humming and cooking. She had already made tons of food, and was putting more one the table.

"Good morning sweetie."

She put another plate on the table.

"Is Alex up yet?"

I grabbed a plate of food and started eating, while shaking my head 'no'.

"Okay, ALEX COME DOWNSTAIRS, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

I looked at her shockingly, astounded by her quick change of character. I heard a thump from upstairs and then Alex walked in. He seemed a little groggy, and sat down across from me. He grabbed a plate, and started angrily eating. My mom grabbed a plate and walked upstairs. As she walked out she ruffled Alex's fur, earning an annoyed head shake. When he stopped he glared at me. I gave him a confused look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

This seemed to piss him off more, and he growled at me. When I was done eating, I washed my dishes and went back upstairs. I grabbed a book I had brought with me and started reading. I heard more thumps from across the hall, it was slightly annoying, but not something to complain about. Yet.

(A few hours later...)

I was halfway through the fifth chapter of my book. Somehow the thumping had gotten louder, and more annoying. Half of me wanted to go over there and see what the kid was doing, but the other half told me that he was on his period and to leave him alone.

(Twenty minutes later)

Now the thumping was even louder. It was like it was right in the hallway. I stormed up to my door and swung it open. There was Alex, hammering at his door.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He turned at me and smiled.

"Fixing my door. It went off its hinges."

The door was completely fine.

"Why are you lying? That door's fine!"

He smiled.

"How do you know the door's fine? You haven't been opening and closing it all day..."

I pointed at the hinges.

"The hinges look fine! They're clearly attached to the door! It does not need any fixing!"

He kept hammering.

"Well, you don't know whether or not it's actually broken or not so...what's gonna stop me from hammering?"

I slammed my door close, face-planted into my pillow and screamed.

(32.6 seconds later)

I slammed the door open and stomped toward Alex. I concentrated Double-Edge to my fist and smashed it against his head, knocking him out instantly.

"Please shut the hell up!"

Alex groaned, and rubbed his back.

"You didn't have to throw a book at me..."

I saw tears in his eyes. Now I felt bad. I walked in my room and laid back down.

(First he annoys me, purposely trying to get on my nerves. Then he cries when I retaliate...This kid is gonna take some getting use to...)

(4 days later...)

I was in my mom's basement, practicing(hitting the punching bag to be precise). On my third day Mom brought me down here to check out my battling skills. I was really excited when I found out she had an exercise room. It was equip with a punching bag, a treadmill, a weight bench, and a sparring mat! While battling she told me a lot of things about our family. Like why two of us have hidden abilities and the other two don't. She said that it was because she had a hidden ability while my father didn't. Amy and me were the ones who had hidden abilities: hers was Hydration and mine was Chlorophyll. Erica and Alex didn't have hidden abilities, obviously. Erica had Synchronize and Alex had Volt Absorb. She said having a hidden ability was really rare, and that there was a chance that we'd all have normal abilities, but for some reason we didn't.

While roughly beating the punching bag, I reminisced about what had went on during the last four days here. First, Alex had tried to get revenge on me by throwing a bucket of water on me. He missed and I bashed him on the head. Next, he tried to feed me super hot food. I could tell because it was covered on hot sauce. I threw it away and bashed him on the head. Yesterday he popped out of my closet and scared the crap out of me. He spent the day trying to scare me over and over. I ended up, flipping him over my back, karate chopping him on the neck, and even grabbing him, then flipping him over me from the front. I was on edge all day, and almost kicked my mom due to my state. I instantly apologized, and she just laughed.

Anyway, today was the last night I would spend here, and I just had to get through it without flipping on him. I stopped punching the bag and wiped my brow.

(I need a shower...)

I walked upstairs and grabbed a towel. Humming to myself, I walked in the bathroom.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

(Finally! He's away from his stuff for more than five minutes, and I can get back at him. He's been hurting me all week, and I need to establish my place...)

I went in his room, quietly as to assure he doesn't here me. I went through his bags, under his pillow, and through a drawer until finally:

(His phone?)

I grabbed it and turned it on. It didn't have a password, so I just scrolled through whatever. His background was a picture of him and some Absol.

(That Absol looks male...could he be...)

They were both smiling at the camera. I went to his photos, and saw more. There were a lot of photos of them together. Some were of them kissing!

(He's gay?!)

I snickered and went to his texts, a plan hatching in my brain. I saw texts like, "I wish we could hang out..." and "I miss you" all over the place. There were even heart emojis being thrown around.

(Ugh, gag me with a spoon...)

I suddenly got a great idea for a prank. I immediately started typing.

"Who are you, and why are you labeled boyfriend in MY boyfriend's phone?!"

He replied with a confused emoji.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You've been texting and flirting with my Ivan!"

"You're Ivan?! I should be asking you who you are!"

"I'm Alex! Ivan's boyfriend!"

His phone started ringing, it was him.

"Hello?"

" _Who the fuck are you?"_

I snickered and acted out a fake voice.

"I already told you, I'm Alex, Ivan's boyfriend!"

" _What?! Th-there's no way Ivan would do such a thing!"_

"Hmph, well clearly you don't know him as well as I do! Ivan's nothing but a lying cheating sack of crap that..that..."

I looked over at Ivan, who was currently in nothing but a towel, standing in the doorway. He looked like some sort of evil spirit had overtaken him.

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't ignore m-!"

" _Ivan, it's not what it looks like. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE YOU LITTLE ASS?! Nothing I was just- ow! Stop it! Ow, ouch! YOU LITTLE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND!? He called me! DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING! WHY WERE YOU YELLING!? GIVE ME MY PHONE!...I'm Alex, Ivan's boyfriend?! I'M GONNA YOU, YOU LITTLE-beeeeeeeeeeeeep..."_

I pulled the phone away from ear. That clearly wasn't Ivan's boyfriend, and he wasn't cheating on me. He was too innocent and faithful to do something like that. After all, he's the one who started this relationship. But the thought did occur to me, and I turned pale.

(What if he is getting bored with me?! I've gotta do everything I can to make sure he isn't gonna just toss me aside after I leave. Starting now, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make him enjoy our last moments together!)

*sigh* Siblings can be annoying right? Don't get me wrong I love mine, but sometimes I just wanna strangle 'em.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Round**

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

All the students from my school were packed into a large battlefield. The announcer, an Ambipom, spoke to us.

"Welcome to the 11th annual Ivytown High Tournament! The rules are simple! Two students will work together to win battles, and progress. Then one student will be chosen at random to represent that team in the singles round. The student who isn't chosen will fight others who weren't chosen will fight others who weren't chosen. The student who wins will progress until the finals! This year someone special is here to observe! Welcome Mister Mason Simmers!"

(Present)

"Woah woah woah. Grandpa was there!?"

I shook my head.

"Yup! But I didn't know him then. I had no idea he would be your grandfather then."

Wesley smiled at me.

(Past)

An adult Typhlosion stepped and was given the microphone.

"Hello students. I am simply here to observe your skills, and attributes. However, those of you who show absolute skill and unique battle style, will be chosen to participate in my own battle tournament, Tournament 3000! Please do your best, and try to have fun!"

He sat down, beside him were two Zoroarks, one mature and feminine, the other one, smaller and younger.

I looked over at Wesley, both of us thinking the same thing.

"You wanna be my partner?"

He shook his head 'yes'.

"The tournament will be held over period of three months! One week per month will be dedicated to the tournament! The first round will begin tomorrow! You are all dismissed!"

After everyone exited the stadium, we walked to school. It was early in the morning so we still had to go to first period. We had Geometry.

"Ugh..I hate Geometry..."

Wesley ruffled my fur.

"It's only because you're not good at math..."

I groaned and put my head down. The teacher, a Xatu walked in.

"Good morning class...today we have a new student."

I put my head up.

(What's up with all the new students?)

A Drapion walked in, struggling while doing so. He seemed to be a little old to be in our grade, and it made me nervous. Especially since he kept staring at me. He finally looked away when the teacher introduced him.

"This is Hogan everyone."

He bowed slightly and looked around the room. The teacher expanded one of her wings.

"There's a seat open in the second row next to Daisy(Sunflora)."

Said Sunflora turned blue, and looked away from him. He "sat" down, and stared. He looked back at me, and glared. I jumped back and Wesley leaned toward me.

"Do you know him?"

I leaned down, and sighed.

"No, I have no idea what his problem could be..."

Everyone spent the whole class period avoiding eye contact, and working silently. The teacher occasionally looked up.

"I wonder why it's so quiet..."

(A few hours later..)

I've been noticing Hogan staring at me all day. At lunch, he stared at me from across the room. In gym, after a battle he glared at me. And I felt him looking at me in every class we had together. I noticed him hanging out with Jace, so I figured, maybe they're friends? But I also saw then talking in secret but pretended it didn't happen. I decided to just avoid him to make sure something weird didn't happen.

(One school day later...)

After we left, I confronted Wesley. He had seemed a little off lately. Now that two of my three issues were solved, I was feeling a little better. I did notice that he was looking down, and seemed like there was something he wasn't telling me. So I met with him at the cafe we went to often and reached out to him.

"Are you okay?"

He took a sip of coffee, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, you seem kinda out of it lately."

He grunted.

"Yeah, I said I'm fine."

I moved my hand away, and grabbed my cup. He looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just, well, I have some bad news."

My ears perked up.

"What is it?"

He put his cup down.

"I'm moving away..."

My heart shattered a bit. But I didn't want him to stress anymore, so I smiled.

"I-it's fine. These things happen ya know?"

He looked at me sadly. We both got up and paid for our drinks, then we left the establishment.

"So you're really okay with me going?"

(Of course not!)

"I mean th-there's nothing you can do about it. So why not accept it?"

He stopped and clenched a fist.

"How can you say that? Things aren't going to turn out right like in shows Ivan."

My chest ached more.

"I-I know-"

"Is this a game to you?! Because if it is you need to face reality. Has it occurred to you that we may never see each other again!"

With him yelling, I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Of course it has! This is a lot to take in in just a few minutes you know! Already, I'm worried about our future. I never imagined you'd be leaving!"

He looked at my crying face, and calmed down. He stood close to me and put his paws on my shoulders.

"I-I don't want to leave you."

He kissed my cheek, stained with tears. I hugged him closely and let the tears flow.

"I don't want you to leave. I was trying to stay happy, so you won't have to be any more stressed than you already are. Trying to keep things positive."

He wiped away my tears.

"You always do. But you are right. If I keep worrying about the future I'll neglect the present."

We continued walking.

"When do you go?"

He looked up.

"Three days after the tournament ends."

I smiled and nudged his arm.

"Then let's enjoy these next few months. We have to do something special."

He patted my head, and smiled.

"Yeah, we should..."

 **Oh Ivan...you really shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you...You're going to have to meet me soon...**

(The next day)

On the field were two teams. One consisting of a Talonflame and a Seismitoad, and the other a Swampert, and Sean(the Sceptile). The Swampert kept shooting Hydro Pumps at the Talonflame, and missing, while Sean was tearing into the Seismitoad with Leaf Blade. Everyone knew the battle would be over quick, especially for the Seismitoad, who had yet to get a single hit in. The Talonflame, however, and caused enough damage to itself using Brave Bird.

While this battle was going on, Wesley and I were in the waiting room. Our match was next, and it was the last one of the day. So far we had won three, and lost one. I was sitting on a bench, swinging my legs anxiously, while Wesley was watching the match through a window.

"Aren't you excited? We finally get to show off our skills in front of everyone."

He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows how good you are...And I only joined because you wanted me as your partner. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

I leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you still would've came to watch me even if you hadn't joined. Besides, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know why you're excited. Aren't most Leafeons pacifists?"(Meaning, they don't like to fight.)

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm not. I don't know why, it's like something inside me just wants to fight."

I punched my own palm, and smiled.

 **Hmm..more like someone...**

Sean had finally managed to knock the Seismitoad out and laughed when it fell over. The Talonflame rushed in for a Brave Bird once again, but was stopped. It was so weak, that the Swampert had stopped the move in its tracks, and was holding the Talonflame by its wings. It opened it's mouth, and shot the bird with a Hydro Pump, knocking it out in an instant. The crowd roared, and the duo waved happily. The announcer grabbed a microphone and smirked.

"What a great match! It was short and very one-sided with the winners being Sean, and Holt! Our next match will be Jordan and Rio versus Ivan and Wesley!"

We got up, and made our way to the lift. We met our opponent, only to find that they were a Persian and a Riolu. The Riolu was sitting in the Persian's shoulder. The Persian(Jordan) patted the Riolu(Rio) on the head.

"Okay Rio, remember what I said, always use your Ability to raise your attributes before attacking."

She smiled.

"Okay Jordan!"

We walked next to them, and Wesley leaned over to me.

"How the hell did a four year old get into this school?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked over.

(She does seem kind of young...)

"I'm not four! I'm fifteen, and I'm in the same grade you guys are!"

She growled at us, and I raised my hands defensively.

"Sorry, you just look a little young. Shouldn't that be a compliment?"

"Not if you think I look like a kid!"

Jordan patted her shoulder.

"Calm down Rio. Just wait."

She grunted and sat back on his shoulder.

"Fine, I won't hold back in our battle now."

We sweat dropped and finally got to the battlefield. We went to our respective sides, and waited for the battle to start.

"Okay! Let the battle begin!"

Instantly Rio pulled back a bit, and used Bulk Up. Wesley did the same, except he used Swords Dance. Jordan and I rushed forward advancing to let our partners set up.

(It seems like we're using the same strategy...)

Jordan jumped up, and shot down multiple golden yellow stars, all aimed at me. A few of them went towards Wesley, but I slashed at them with Leaf Blade, and they fell apart. He tried to come down on me with his claws extended glowing white, but I rolled out of the way. He got up and hack at me with Fury Swipes, every move being countered by my Leaf Blade. Eventually my arms got tired, and I slowed down a it. That was when he sliced me across the chest, revealing my chest leaf, and leaving a three clawed mark on my shirt. He then kicked me to the ground, and loomed over me. Just as he was about to strike, I heard a move be called.

"Sucker Punch!"

Wesley, stood over top of me and helped me up.

"It's about time you finished."

He went back into his stance.

"Quiet, you know it takes a while."

He looked at my chest, which was slightly bleeding.

"You okay?"

I felt a little light headed, and something seemed off. I shook my head, and exhaled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's finish thi-"

"Force Palm!"

I coughed a bit, before being sent flying back toward where we started. I slowly got up, to see Wesley engaging in battle with Jordan. I saw a streak of blue running toward me, then jump up.

"High Jump Kick!"

(What the fuck is up with this Riolu? She obviously has Agility, and High Jump Kick ,but those are moves only obtained through selective breeding. Could she be from a family of pro battlers?"

She stomped down on my forehead with her heel, causing a cloud of smoke to arise from the impact.

(3rd person P.O.V.)

Wesley looked over at his partner, masked by the smoke, hoping he was okay. He knew Ivan was resilient, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to take two hits like he did. Especially after taking damage. He blocked another Night Slash from his opponent before deciding he had enough.

"Megahorn!"

His horn grew twice as large, and he brought it down on his opponent, knocking his opponent out instantly. The crowd cheered.

"Ooh, and a devastating Megahorn from Wesley. Jordan's down for the count, but can Rio handle this on her own?"

Everyone shifted their attention to the cloud of smoke, slowly disappearing. When it was gone, everyone gasped at the sight. Ivan was there, still standing, holding Rio by the leg. He had a huge red mark on his forehead, his eyes were covered by shadows, and he was smiling menacingly. As she struggled to escape his grasp, he tossed her to the side. Before she could land safely, he was behind her, and cupping his hands together. They glowed yellow, and Wesley recognized it as him channeling his Double-Edge. He slammed his fists down, creating a crater, and then fell, unconscious.

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

The crowd cheered, but I knew they felt a little uneasy. After all, Ivan had made a crater with the body of a teenage Riolu, and his own two hands. Even I was surprised, and I knew how well of a battler Ivan was.

"Wow folks! What a great battle. Ivan dropped the hammer on Rio using Double-Edge, ending the battle in a forceful way!"

I walked over to Ivan, who had seemed to be fine. But I knew something was wrong. He had only acted this way in battle once, and that was when he battled Sean for the first time, he had been so ruthless. He was usually more merciful when it came to battling, and never did something like this before. A Blissey and a Chimecho came in. The Blissey picked up the Riolu like a small child, while the Chimecho used Psychic to lift up Jordan and Ivan. As she walked by, I noticed some spots in Rio's fur were darker the the others. I realized they were bruises. Mainly on her right side, where Ivan had struck her. I also saw Ivan open one of his eyes and then close it again quickly. And in that split second, I saw something that didn't seem normal.

(Ivan's dream)

I was standing in a very dark place. I felt cold, like someone stuffed me in a freezer. I began shivering and wondered where I was. I started to walk forward, but it felt like I wasn't moving. I started running, but still stayed in the same place. I sighed and looked around. Suddenly, an earthshaking roar knocked me over. A shadowy figure arose from the ground, laughing.

" **Well Ivan...we finally get to meet. I thought it was about time we met face to face."**

I looked up at it, and gasped.

"Who are you?"

" **Ha ha ha, if you didn't know...I am Giratina."**

(G-Giratina?!)

"What do you want with me?"

" **I was charged with task of watching over you, and sometimes using my power to help you out in some situations..."**

(Situations? Like when...)

" **Whenever your body is under extreme stress, or when you're very angry...Like today, when that little prankster of a Riolu did a number on you. I'm sure you figured out that she's from one of those Pro battler families who send their kids to school for training purposes only."**

(She did hit me hard, a Force Palm, and then a High Jump Kick. Even after that Jordan guy used Fury Swipes on me...)

" **Your body was under so much stress, I just had to step in."**

 _IVAN..._

Giratina looked around, and his eyes started glowing.

" **It seems like your friends are worried about you. Your boyfriend is there too. He seems really worried...I suppose I've said enough for today..."**

 _Ivan are you okay?_

"W-wait! I wanna know why you're watching me! What are you here for?"

" **Do not worry...There will be a time soon in the future where we will have PLENTY of time to talk..."**

(Wait, what does that mean?)

Suddenly, I shot up in a bed, covered in white sheets, and blankets. I looked around and saw Liz, Wesley, and Lyle, all around me. Liz hopped on the bed, and hugged me.

"OH Ivan, I was so worried. I've never seen you faint before! But it was so cool How you took her out! I mean, it was kind of brutal, but worse things have happened in the heat of battle. Ooh, it doesn't matter, as long as you're okay..."

She got off and was replaced by Wesley. He laid down next to me, and pulled me close.

"I was worried about you...you know?"

I nudged his neck with my head.

"Yeah, I figured you would be..."

Lyle and Liz looked at each other.

"Let's give them some privacy..."

Lyle nodded, and suddenly the door bust open. Kyle came in and looked over at me and Wesley shocked.

"I came to see if you were okay, and uh...well, I guess you are. See ya!"

He quickly vanished, leaving everyone confused. Lyle and Liz left, leaving Wesley and I alone. He kissed my forehead.

"The nurse said I can stay with you until you leave."

I looked up at him.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I'm still here, I only fainted, and now I'm up."

Wesley laughed.

"That's not always the case you know. Pokemon need time to rest even if they feel better. Just be glad that that was our last match of the day."

I pouted.

"But, I feel fine."

He kissed my cheek.

"You, may feel fine, but you still need to rest. You did a great job battling yesterday-"

"Wait YESTERDAY?!"

He shook his head.

"Yup, when you fainted you slept for the rest of the day, and didn't wake up until just a moment ago. I spent the night here. That's also why everyone was so worried. Usually when someone faints, they wake up minutes later."

I gripped my head.

(Giratina took up that much of my time?!)

"Oh my gosh, did I miss anything important?!"

"Nope. All your friends came to see you though. You have a lot of them too. Pokemon I never saw you speak to came."

I chuckled.

"Well, you make a lot of friends when you're nice to people."

He poked at my ears, which rustled as he did so.

"Hm...no one's nicer than you are, you know that?"

I blushed and looked away.

"Th-thanks..."

He grabbed my chin.

"Aw come on, don't look away..."

He made me look at him.

"This isn't like before we went out. It's okay to openly blush in front of me."

I smiled.

"You know, I'm shy, even around those I've known for a while, and I get embarrassed easy..."

He raised a brow.

"Oh really? What would you say if I told you that I recorded this whole conversation on my phone."

My whole face turned red, and he laughed, as he slowly lifted up his phone. I tried to reach for it.

"Oh come on really? Gimme the phone Wesley!"

He kept on lifting out of my reach, and laughing.

"I'll give it to you, if you let me take a picture of us kissing."

I pouted.

"You know how I feel about cameras."

He tapped on his phone and loaded his contacts.

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I send this voice recording to everyone we know..."

I tried to grab the phone again, but he still kept it out of reach.

"Oh come on give me the phone!"

"It's just one picture! We've taken them before!"

"Those were surprise pictures, and you know it! Gimme the phone!"

"Smile!"

"Wesley!"

(Unknown P.O.V.)

"How, should kill him?"

"Do it in battle. Make it look like an accident..."

"But how? You know that battle opponents are randomized. And based off of how many people won, and how many joined, there's a one in twenty-five chance that we may end up facing each other."

"It's fine, that battles are randomized before hand so all I have to do is hack into the system, and ensure you battle him."

"And if I fail? You saw what happened with the Riolu..."

"Simple, you will only be paid, half as much as I promised. But you shouldn't have anything to worry about...you have an obvious advantage. Not only in type, but in battle experience..."

"Fine, I'll make sure to end his life mercilessly..."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I've finally done it. I made a lemon. Now I know I said I'd never do it, but I figured it would help the story. Sue me. Anyway, I received a bit if help from another author(Clamorem Luporum), you should read his stories, they're really good. Anyway, here's my first lemon.

 **Chapter 7: Something Special**

Just to clarify, this is happening in the time period between the first round of the tournament, and the second round.

(Present)

I looked over at Simon, who seemed to be thinking.

"What's wrong Si?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Nothing, it's just something you're not telling me...You remember after that argument, you guys agreed to do something special? You never told me what you guys did..."

We both turned red, and got up, about to leave the room.

"That's not important. We just hung out, nothing more nothing less."

We both left, and went to our room. I sighed, and sat on our bed.

"I honestly forgot we had done that until now..."

I scratched the back of my head.

"So did I. But we were pushed into it. Not like we planned it."

Wesley chuckled.

"Yeah, that best friend of yours did..."

(Liz's P.O.V.)

"Alright guys, I know you noticed that the relationship between Ivan and Wesley has been dwindling. I say it's up to us to help them fix it!"

I was sitting at the park with Kyle, Lyle, and Cameron. We all knew that Wesley was moving away, and that him not being able to see Ivan anymore was bothering him. We also knew that Ivan was dealing with some family issues and it's getting to him. He seemed to be a whole lot angrier lately and no one knows why. Kyle put his hands up.

"Their relationship is fine."

I shushed him, and put a finger on my mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. Lyle gave me a questioning look.

"What can we do, it's like we know everything about what's going on with them. How can we know that whatever it is you're planning won't just make everything worse."

I pointed a finger upward.

"Well, I've known Ivan since I was a kid, therefore I know what will and will not make him upset. And you've known Wesley for a pretty long time, I'm sure you know a lot about him."

Kyle slumped his shoulders.

"Why don't we just ask them what's wrong, or get them to talk?"

I shooed his idea away.

"Pssh, that'll never work. They both like to keep things bottled up. Especially Ivan, and besides if they find out Ivan might get angry again...No, what we need to do, is get them to do it..."

Cameron, who seemed to be aloof toward the matter widened his eyes.

"You mean?"

I shook my head 'yes'.

"Yup! One of the things that help strengthen a relationship is sex!"

Lyle laughed a bit.

'That's not always the case, sometimes it ruins relationship that were...uh..what's the word?"

He snapped.

"Ah, pure. Their relationship is too pure, in fact, I'm sure a lot of people hadn't even thought of those two doing something like that until now."

Cameron looked at both of us.

"In times of trouble, sex can fix a relationship. As long as it doesn't get out of hand, and that's the only thing keeping the relationship together."

I fist pumped.

"Exactly! And with those two, I highly doubt that sex would ruin their relationship."

Kyle looked at everyone.

"Well what are we gonna do?"

I blinked multiple times. Even I didn't have a plan. Cameron lifted a finger.

"Maybe we should start by figuring out when mating season is."

"Oh yeah..every type of Pokemon mates at a different time!"

Lyle looked at me.

"Well when do grass types mate?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, grass-types mate near the the beginning of spring. Around the time nature starts to become more verdant, like the day Ivan and Wesley first got together. He told me that he shuddered whenever Wesley kissed him, and that was just a few months ago. When do dark types mate?"

Kyle put a hand on his chin.

"Dark-types mate in the middle of winter, when the nights are longer."

"Hmm, neither of those times are near here. Ivan's time to mate was around when he and Wesley got together, and Wesley's time was a few months ago. However, grass-types tend to be "in the mood" as long as it's spring, so Ivan should be fine right about now."

Cameron folded his arms.

"That may be true, but what's our plan?"

I slammed a fist in my palm.

"The plan is simple. They spend everyday together, no matter what happens so it should be easy to get them together. Ivan's sister is always at their mom's house and their Dad is always at work, so they should be at his house alone. All we have to do is make Ivan horny for a full day, that way all he'll think about is sex. We'll even have some trickery to make things seem like they were accidents. For Wesley, all we have to do is make Ivan do something seductive to turn him on and he'll be fine. Finally, we just have to make sure things don't end up super awkward between them, and they'll be happy before they know it!"

Everyone fist pumped.

"Okay, Kyle, your job is to buy Ivan something sexy from the costume shop."

He blushed.

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because you're the one who'll remain the most inconspicuous so you do it. Lyle, your job is to make sure that Wesley gets to Ivan's house. Cameron, you'll be the one pulling all the stunts. Like moving things around, or doing things like tripping Ivan to make him fall on Wesley, or making him bend over. Finally, I'll be the one to make Ivan ready for sex. Alright everyone, let's do this!"

(A few hours later...)(3rd person P.O.V.)

Everyone had gathered around Ivan's house. They had all done their respective jobs. Kyle had picked up a cute black dress for Ivan to wear. It was a bit cliché, but he knew what his friend was into. Lyle had made sure Wesley would be at Ivan's house, and even went as far as to make sure no one would bother them. Finally, Cameron was in positions to set things up. Liz had even blackmailed Ivan so he could wear the outfit. Now all they had to do was wait.

Ivan walked around the house in his outfit. He constantly grabbed the short dress, pulling it down. It was very uncomfortable so he had to bend his knees inward or else it wouldn't feel right. Damn Liz, blackmailing him. He didn't even understand how she got the picture of him showering in the male locker room. She said she would tear it up in front of him if he wore it all day. To make things worse, she brought a book filled with pictures of male Absol models, and it made him think of Wesley. He couldn't get him out of his mind, and he was extremely horny. All he could think about was him taking him, or bending him over. This was on his mind all day, and he couldn't help but blush whenever he saw the Absol. Lucky for him, no one was coming over. Or so he thought.

He blushed hard when the doorbell rang, and he was not allowed to take off the skimpy dress, or else be exposed. He wanted to tickle Liz to death for her little playful joke. He did know that he had no other choice but to answer the door, whoever was there was in for one hell of a show. He slowly opened the door, and blushed madly when the very Absol he was thinking about in lewd ways all day was at his door. He hesitantly opened it.

"H-hi Wesley, what are you doing here?"

The Absol was dumbfounded. He couldn't begin to comprehend why his boyfriend was dressed in such a way. He had been thinking about spending time with him all day, but he definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Ivan. Why are you dressed like that?"

Ivan couldn't do a thing but stutter. His timid nature activated and he started turning red.

"It's really a long story. Why d-don't you come in?"

The Absol nodded, and slowly walked in. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"So uh...what do you wanna do?"

Ivan sat down, still blushing. He wanted to go upstairs and change, but he could imagine Liz's taunting right now. As if she was sitting right outside his window. He could also imagine what would happen if she gave that picture to anyone. She was his friend so she'd probably just give it to Wesley.

They spent a good ten minutes staring away from each other. Ivan, tired of the awkwardness, got up.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink."

He started to walk to the kitchen but stopped. He turned around, putting a hand on his hip.

"You want anything?"

Wesley just waved him away.

"No thanks."

Liz growled outside.

"He's not responding. Cameron, that;s your cue."

Cameron saluted her, then fazed through the kitchen wall. He went into the fridge, and grabbed the clearly noticeable bottle of Grepa berry juice in the front. He fazed back out, taking the bottle with him.

Ivan couldn't seem to find what he was looking for, and had to bend over to get it. He did this just in time for Wesley, who had peeked in to see what was taking so long, to see his petite round back side. He blushed, and tried to look away, but couldn't. The way his boyfriend was dressed was just too alluring. Ivan was wearing a slim black dress, complete with one large red frill around his waist, a red ribbon tied around his neck, (like a bow tie), and another red ribbon tied around his chest area. The second ribbon was larger than the first, as to cover his entire torso.

Wesley was no pervert, but even he had to admit that Ivan looked good in a dress. But then again, he thought he looked good in anything. He quickly turned around and ran to the couch when Ivan turned around. Ivan returned to the living room to find his boyfriends red, and breathing heavily. He decided to ignore it however.

"I couldn't find the Grepa berry juice, so brought Sitrus berry instead. Hope you like it."

He put down the two cups on the coffee table and sat. Wesley grabbed a cup.

"I actually prefer Razz berry, but Sitrus is fine too..."

They both looked away. The awkward tension rising. Cameron phased through the floor under the coffee table. He silently snickered and used Psychic on the table. It tilted slightly and juice fell over. Ivan instinctively reached out to grab it, falling over. He was accidentally bending over the table, giving Wesley a full view of Ivan. With his position Ivan looked as though he was ready. Ready to be taken, ready to be stripped of all his clothing and claimed. Just thinking about it gave Wesley a small tent in his jeans. He covered his bulge with his hands, just in time for Ivan not to notice. He did notice his staring, however.

"Geez why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer."

Wesley blushed harder and chuckled a bit.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Cameron spoke to Liz through telepathy.

"*groan* The water...has frozen..."

She snickered and rubbed her hands together.

"Good, now we just have to get them to lie on top of each other. Cameron you know what to do."

Cameron sighed, and phased through the floor. All he had to do was wait. Ivan got up and started to walk away.

"I'm going to put these cups away."

Wesley grabbed his cup.

"I'll at least put mine away too."

They both walked into the kitchen, and Ivan put the cups in the sink. Wesley followed behind him. He suddenly got a text, causing him to stop and pull out his phone. Cameron, sitting in the room above them, put his phone away. He phased through the ceiling and used Psychic. He blushed and gave Ivan the sensation of someone smacking his rump. He then took control of Wesley.

"Ha, you got a plump rump!"

Cameron left his body snickering. Ivan growled at him, embarrassed. Wesley recognized that look, for he received it every time he did something to inadvertently embarrass Ivan. He quickly ran away, with Ivan on his heels immediately. Cameron used this moment as his chance. While Wesley was being chased, Cameron manipulated him, causing him to run and trip over a large fold in the rug. Ivan did the same and they were on top of each other. They looked into each others eyes, crimson meeting amber. They both blushed, and then their lips met. Liz, staring in through a nearby window, looked away and fist pumped.

"Yes! Alright everyone, let's go before we see something we wouldn't want too."

She walked away, her mission accomplished. Lyle chuckled, spread his wings, and flew away. Kyle leaped from tree to tree, eager to leave. Finally, Cameron floated through the night sky, satisfied with himself. Meanwhile, Ivan and Wesley were kissing and feeling all over each other. Wesley had already taken his shirt off, and had a hand feeling on Ivan's thigh. His dress was up a bit more. Ivan was rubbing Wesley's chest, and feeling his chest fur with his chest leaf. At first Ivan was on top, but Wesley quickly turned the tables, flipping them over. He removed the red ribbon from around Ivan's torso. It was almost as if he was unwrapping a gift, all for him...He removed the ribbon, and found the dress was a button up. He began to unbutton it, but Ivan stopped him.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at his lover's face. It was flushed, eyes half lidded. He was also looking afraid.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before..."

He straddled him and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Fine, how about, you unbutton it, and we'll continue whenever you're ready."

He sat for a little while, and Ivan slowly started to unbutton the dress. Wesley thought to himself:

(Ivan sure acts like a girl sometimes...)

Once he was done, Wesley gave him kisses on his neck. He kissed all the way down to his stomach, then wen back up. Ivan's heart rate increased, and he started to breathe faster. They both got up, and Wesley sat down on the couch. Ivan then caught a full view of Wesley's bulge. He had had a bulge too, but his was considerably smaller. He grew even more nervous. His heart rate increased even more, and he passionately snapped. He pounced on Wesley and started to rub his ass on Wesley's crotch area. Wesley grabbed his shoulders.

"Woah, a little eager are we."

Ivan hastily and hungrily unbuttoned Wesley's jeans and took a good look. Through his underwear, he saw that Wesley's member was larger than it seemed. He tugged at the boxers, and took a peek. It was a deep navy blue, the same color as his skin. It also had a thick knot at the bottom. He pulled down his boxers. and poked the head. Wesley moaned, his sexual tension ready to burst. Ivan gripped it tightly and began to stroke it lightly.

Wesley sat back, enjoying his cock massage thoroughly. Ivan continued to beat him, and then kissed the head. Wesley, not expecting him to do that, had a shortage of breath. Ivan stopped jacking him, and licked all the way up from the base, and lapped at the head multiple times. He finally engulfed the cock almost halfway, Wesley's impressive girth being too much for him to take whole. He started pumping the part he couldn't swallow, while sucking on the part he could. His head rose up and down on Wesley's cock, and Wesley was going crazy. He had never felt something like this before and was wondering when Ivan had gotten so good. After all he did say he never did this before. He put a hand on Ivan's head. Ivan continued to suck him off until finally, Wesley had felt the familiar sensation of ejaculation.

"I-Ivan, I think you should stop. I'm cumming..."

Ivan continued, looking up at him with a look that said "Go ahead..." This spurred him on farther and he came.

"N-nh!"

Ivan removed his head, and swallowed almost all of it. He still had some on the edge of his lips, which he licked off instantly. This little display gave Wesley enough inspiration to grow rock hard again.

"When did you learn to do that?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders, and smiled.

"I don't know, but that was fun...you tasted good..."

Ivan took off his dress and straddled Wesley. He kissed his neck, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I want you."

Wesley smirked.

"I noticed. You kind of are naked on top of me, and you did just suck me off."

Ivan looked away, and blushed.

"Sh-shut up. I know, I wanted to try it for a long time, and took the first chance I got to."

Wesley massaged Ivan's sensitive ears.

"You sure you're ready? I've heard it hurts like hell on the first go."

Ivan's ears drooped a bit.

"Oh, fine give me a chance to get ready."

He ran upstairs, giving Wesley a chance to pull his pants up. He sat on the couch for a few minutes, fantasizing about what was going on. Eventually he heard a call from upstairs.

"Okay! I'm ready!"

Wesley hurried upstairs, and walked in to his partner's room. He was greeted with a full view of Ivan's tail hole. He was on his hands and knees on his bed, his tail lifted all the way up. He was also looking back at him, blushing.

"Please..."

Wesley smiled and got on the bed. He removed all his clothing, and threw it on the floor. He began to examine the petite Leafeon's tail hole. It looked so tantalizing, so amazing. He took a closer look and inhaled his musk. He smelled of freshly cut grass, and tree bark. A fitting smell for a grass-type. Ivan was growing impatient.

"Hurry up alread-!"

His sentence was cut short, for he was getting a wet sensation from inside him. Wesley licked around the rim of the tight tail hole. Ivan begin to shake, the feeling too great. Wesley inserted his entire tongue, causing Ivan to grunt in pain and pleasure. He licked the rim once more, and the area directly above it. He ended with a final tongue thrust, making Ivan's arms to shake so much, that couldn't hold himself up anymore. His upper body fell forward, with his rump still in the air. Wesley giggled.

"You okay?"

Ivan moaned and shook his head 'yes'. Wesley lined up his member with Ivan's tail hole, and placed the head right on the outside.

"You ready?"

Once again, Ivan shook his head 'yes'.

"Okay, here goes..."

He inserted half of his cock into Ivan, issuing a groan from him. Two thirds of it were pain, one third of it pleasure. Tears formed and rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm fine, just put it all in..."

Wesley did as instructed, and inserted his entire member. Ivan whimpered, and placed his hands on the bed. Wesley grabbed his waist, and sat. Waiting for him to give the signal to continue. Ivan cried softly for a bit, and sniffled. Wesley wiped away his tears, and kissed the back of his neck. Ivan felt embarrassed to be in this position, and hoped no one ever saw him like this. A few seconds later Ivan started to get adjusted and shook his head 'yes'. Wesley started to thrust forward , slowly, as to not hurt his lover. Ivan laid his hand back on the bed, and allowed his lover to do all the work. Soon they were both moaning constantly. Wesley from the tight tail hole squeezing his cock more and more. Ivan from the joy of being fucked in the ass by the one he's loved since seventh grade.

"N-nh...faster..."

Wesley looked in the eyes of his mate, pleading for him to go faster.

"My pleasure..."

He began to thrust faster, issuing more moans from his lover. These only seemed to turn him on more. The thought of being able to pleasure his mate in such a way gave him great pleasure. Ivan was lost in the moment. The feeling of being pounded, the sound of skin slapping together, the moans. His position didn't help either. His head was resting on the bed, his arms and chest resting as well. His ears were drooping and swaying. His rear in the air, currently being pounded to dust by his mate. He was having such a great time being fucked, that he hadn't even noticed he was drooling a tiny bit.

During all of his bliss, Wesley wanted to try something new. He stopped, making Ivan give him a confused look.

"Why'd you stop?"

Wesley pulled out, leaving Ivan with the feeling of being empty.

"Turn around and face me."

Ivan, did as he was told, blushing the whole time. Wesley re-entered him, causing Ivan to whimper. He began thrusting again, eliciting grunts from his lover. He frowned and thrust a little harder. Ivan started to moan a little, and he smiled. He noticed Ivan was closing his eyes, and covering his mouth. Wesley stopped.

"Ivan are you enjoying this?"

He opened his eyes, and looked at him.

"Of course, why?"

"You're closing your eyes, and covering your mouth." Ivan looked away.

"Well, I'm just a little embarrassed, and I'm covering my mouth to make sure my neighbors don't hear..."

Wesley kissed his cheek.

"Let them hear, don't be afraid to moan. And there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm the only one here. No one is going to know about this. I'm not going to make fun of you, I'm not going to judge, I'm only going to show you love..."

Wesley began to thrust again, and kissed Ivan. This kiss involved their tongues, clashing, and vibrating from Ivan's moans. He was no longer afraid to do so, and enjoyed the ride.

Like all good things, this came to an end. Wesley's cock swelled in Ivan's tail hole, as did Ivan's. Wesley, somehow, hit a special spot in Ivan that made him jump up and moan really loud. He couldn't help but feel completely filled for some reason, but ignored it since it felt good. He hit it again, until finally he came. He spurted out streams of white onto the sheets below. The scene below him, plus the sounds of mating, the taut hole pulsing and contracting around his member caused Wesley to cum as well. He laid down on top of his mate, and kissed his cheek. Ivan tried to move away, but was stuck.

"Why won't it come out?"

Wesley looked down, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Funny thing, my knot is stuck in you...Guess we'll have to wait for it to deflate..."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, I guess we can't do a thing but go to sleep."

They laid down, spooning, and Wesley wrapped his arms around his mate. Ivan smiled and grabbed his paws. He was feeling content, and peaceful. He found that getting comfortable was easy when sleeping next to Wesley. His long fur made him cuddlier, and was like having a freshly dried blanket wrapped around him.

"Can you promise never to forget me when you leave?"

Wesley chuckled and nudged his chin on Ivan's head.

"Yeah. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Second Round**

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

Since we won four out of five of our matches, we would progress in the tournament, which was singles, rounds. We both decided to let Ivan win the second round so that we can definitely move on, also to give me a chance to train, change my moveset, and let me finish up. That way, even if I lose, Ivan's wins will count against them. Ivan was on his way the battlefield right now, and he was fighting Sean, the Sceptile. I was a little nervous, everyone knew how vengeful he could be. But I did know Ivan could do this.

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

"And for our sixth match today, we have Ivan versus Sean! They both have a type disadvantage, but neither of them are willing to lose!"

Sean was glaring at me, no doubt remembering the time I knocked him out in gym class. I told myself I would keep control, and stay calm. I did change some things about my moves, having to go to the TM store, to find the right moves.

(I just hope this is the right moveset. I had to forget Double-Edge to make sure that I don't faint from recoil damage...)

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized the battle had started. I barely dodged a Leaf Blade from Sean, having to jump to the side.

"You seem a little out of it Ivan...are you sure you want to battle?"

I got in my battle stance, and glared at him.

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with."

I rushed at him, both the leaves on my arms red. I sliced downward with X-Scissor, which he barely managed to dodge. I kept using it, but he dodged every one. I slowed down, and he kicked me on the chest.

"Come on Ivan, you're better than this. Give me a challenge."

I smiled, and looked up at him.

"You want a challenge eh? Let's see if you can keep up. Sunny Day!"

A great ball of fire shot up from my palm and stayed in the sky. I looked at Sean, who was grinning.

"No problem."

(Sean's P.O.V.)

I did of course know that Ivan had the ability Chlorophyll. He was now two times faster, and could possibly out speed even the fastest Pokemon. I looked at him and he just disappeared. Next thing I know, he was right behind me, and delivered a kick to the side of my head. I was sent flying, and he was right on top of me. He punched me multiple times before using X-Scissor and slicing at my chest. When he stopped I had a noticeably large 'X' on my chest. I snarled and rushed at him.

"Slam!"

I grabbed him, picked him up, and slammed him down. He disappeared again, and grabbed me by the tail.

"What're yo-"

He swung me around and threw me. Then, like a blur, he was next to me, and used X-Scissor again. He used it over and over again, disappearing and reappearing every time. I barely managed to avoid every one, and jumped away.

"He shouldn't be that fast..."

I saw him rushing forward, and rushed as well. Both of us used Leaf Blade, and clashed together. We slashed at each other, causing sparks to fly whenever our blades touched. I made a vertical slash downward, which Ivan blocked by holding his blade horizontally.

"Ivan, I hope you're ready to lose. I've been training everyday since I lost to you, hoping I would get the chance to battle you again."

He smirked, his faced hidden in shadows.

"I know this doesn't sound like me but...I don't care."

My eyes widened. He was right, his voice was different.

"You're just overreacting and being a _baby_ because you lost. Get over it."

I growled, and pushed down harder. Ivan pushed his blade up, easily over powering me, and making me stumble backward.

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

( _ **Perfect**_...)

"X-Scissor!"

I cut him on his torso again, and appeared behind him. He groaned as he fell backward, and fainted. The nurse Pokemon came and took him away, and I walked off the field. Wesley came and patted me on the back.

"Good job!"

We started to walk to the waiting room, since I still had one last match of the day before I was done. I didn't really feel right after that battle.

"Thanks, but something was a little off about that battle. I didn't really feel myself, and...I just wasn't really feeling like that battle was a good one..."

"Huh. Well at least you won."

I looked down.

"For some reason, a win is less glorified if you opponent tries too hard to win, and loses. I'm just saying that the battle was boring. I just hope that my next fight is more fun."

He was giving me a weird look.

"Are you okay?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

(Thirty minutes later.)

So far these matches have been boring, with them either being one sided the entire time, or have a complete stalemate. My match was next, and I was surprised to find out that I was fighting Hogan! As we entered the battlefield, he stared at me. It was like he was looking for weaknesses.

"Our final match of the day, Ivan versus Hogan! These two have been the MVPs of the tournament today, having won every match so far! Meaning this will be their first loss if either of them lose!"

 **This guy looks dangerous...Maybe I should step in?**

(No! Let me handle this!)

"3...2...1..Begin!"

Hogan started scratching himself with his claws.

(Hone Claws...)

I decided to try something different. Instead of using Leaf Blade as a sword, I made it scythe, like when I first learned. I spun it around, and tried to stop him but swinging it at his arms, but he used his tail to block it. He kept scratching, and used Poison Tail. I jump over it, and tried to hit his back, but his tail caught my leg. He swung me around, and slammed me on the floor. He was finally done scratching. He lifted his claws, and aimed them at me. They then glowed green.

"Pin Missile..."

Hundreds of green spikes shot from his claws, and I had to jump up. I landed farther away, and started to run around him. He shot them like bullets so I couldn't stop. He stopped, and parted his claws. He shot them in front of me, causing me to stop. He shot some behind me, so I ran forward.

(He's trying to trap me...)

I jumped forward, and before he could aim up I landed and lunged forward. I slammed down the sharp end of the blade, but he jumped backward. He grabbed me and squeezed.

"Poison Fang."

He bit down on my shoulder, and I screamed. I tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let go, and bit down harder.

(Nh, he's trying to kill me...I've gotta get outta this...)

I tried to struggle more, but to no avail. My vision, began to glow blurry, and I thought it was over. That is, until I got an idea. It was from something my Dad taught me.

(Leafeons can use any part of their bodies to make Leaf Blade, such as the tail, or the head leaf. Even the smaller parts such as the chest or the ears.)

I concentrated, and my green parts began to glow. They extended, and became sharper.

"Leaf Blade!"

Suddenly my entire body was glowing green, and sharp. Forming a makeshift Spiky Shield. Hogan screamed and let go. I had left marks on his arms, torso, and two on his face. He snarled, and went for another Poison Tail. I jumped up, and landed on it.

"No tail, no protection."

He smirked.

"That's what you think."

(Third person P.O.V.)

Hogan spun his body, and lifted his tail up, catapulting Ivan upward, and into the clouds. It was easy considering he had significantly boosted his attack. The crowd gasped. Hogan smiled, figuring it was a job well done. No one would be able to survive a fall from that height. The entire stadium was quiet, and Wesley was going crazy in the waiting room.

"Well it seems as though Ivan has lost! What a great battle folks! Hogan held up in the end, and Ivan got a ring out which means the winner is-Wait, what is that?"

Everyone looked upwards, along with Hogan, and everyone gasped once more. Ivan was falling back down, but was controlling his direction. His entire body was green, and he was coming down quick.

"It appears that the battle is not over! Ivan has not only stayed in, but managed to stay awake as well! How will this battle turn out!"

Hogan knew that at that rate Ivan would live. He aimed upward, and used Pin Missile. Spikes shot from his claws once more, and rocketed toward Ivan. Ivan spun his body, making the spikes shatter as they made contact with Leaf Blade. He shot straight though the barrage, and smashed his head again Hogan's, right in between his eyes. The shock from the impact plus the power of Ivan's head Leaf Blade, caused Hogan to faint instantly. They both fell, except one did not get up. Ivan arose, and grabbed his head.

"DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

He tapped the spot where he had a mark on his fore head. The crowd roared, in complete shock from the fainted Ogre Scorpion.

"What an amazing turnaround folks! No one expected what just happened to happen! Ivan has completely showed us what endurance and determination can do! The winner is Ivan!"

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

Wesley met me right outside the battlefield and kissed me. He then grabbed me, and hugged me.

"That was amazing! I honestly thought you were a goner until I saw you come flying down-"

He looked at me, blushed and stopped.

"N-nice job Ivan..."

I kept patting my forehead.

"That was a mistake, that was a mistake, ow ow ow ow..."

He looked at the mark.

"Ooh, you have a bruise...Are you okay?"

I rubbed it, and cringed.

"Yeah, but I think I should get to a nurse before I pass out..."

(Later in the nurses office)(Hogan's P.O.V.)

I laid in the sick bed, feeling like a failure.

(What was with that Leafeon? He was way stronger than normal...I still can't believe I lost...)

I looked up at the door, and flinched. My employer was standing there frowning. Jace walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"How could you fail?! You had a type advantage, and more experience! What kind of assassin are you?!"

I shushed him, and made sure no one was looking in.

"Quiet, you wouldn't want anyone to hear or else we'd both be in trouble."

Jace crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter. Even if someone did hear us they wouldn't be able to prove we did anything wrong, seeing as no one died."

I growled at the fact that he kept rubbing my failure in my face. I felt something plop on the bed, and looked to find a wad of money.

"$250 is what you get for failing. You don't ever have to show your face around here ever again."

He left the room leaving me angrier than ever. As of now I hoped that that Leafeon would kick his ass. As he left I heard him mutter:

"You want something done, you have to do it yourself..."

(Unknown P.O.V.)

Being in jail was the worst ever. I couldn't believe the terrible events that led me to be here. After that night at the Abidir residence, we had gotten caught by the police. Apparently the neighbors had called them due to the noise we made. Too weak to run away, my partner and I had been arrested for theft and trespassing. I had woken up in the squad car, and my partner had relayed the events to me. I cursed that Leafeon for doing this to us. If he had not been there, we wouldn't have been too weak to get away. And so, here in prison, I trained everyday in the yard, hoping for my release to come. I would be alone, however, since my partner had planned on going straight, seeing that her line of work had consequences.

One day an adolescent Zangoose came to me in my cell. He had paid my bail, and said he needed my help. He had led me to a black car and told me his plan.

"I understand how you feel about a certain Leafeon. Unfortunately he made the mistake of crossing me. I have a plan for him, but I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I simply need you to bring him to me on this date."

He handed me a slip of paper.

"On that day, a storm will come. I will be waiting in Ivy Forest where, when you bring him to me, I will drop him off a cliff, aided by your use of the move Rock Slide."

I wanted to get revenge, but that seemed like it was a bit much.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Nonsense, after all he's done to the two of us? He's well deserving of what coming. And besides..."

He showed me a dastardly smile that made me fear getting on his wrong side.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Falling**

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

Everything around me was falling. My family, with which I rarely speak to. My communication with my family is falling. My realization that no matter how hard I want him to stay, Wesley is leaving in a month. My relationship is falling. Everyone around me tries to help, but I reject them. No one knows how it feels to have everything they know to suddenly fade away, until it's nothing. In fact the last thing I remember is the cliff overlooking the sea. My favorite place to be whenever I thought deeply, or let off some steam. My favorite place to calm myself. From there, I was falling...

(A few hours earlier...)(Ivan's P.O.V.)

With the second round of the tournament behind us, Wesley and I decided to relax a bit more. We haven't had any homework, and the final round of the tournament would be held over summer vacation. Sort of like a last minute "Enjoy your summer" kind of thing. Anyway, me and Wesley were sitting outside the school walls, enjoying the coolness of the shade on this hot day.

"So what are you gonna do after I leave?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, of course I'm going get on with my life, but I don't know what else I'm going to do."

"Don't you have any plans for your future?"

I looked up.

"No...all my life I've been taking the opportunities given to me, and using them. I'm hoping something will happen in the near future to give me a hint of what to do."

Wesley looked at me, most likely worried.

"You know, let's forget the for future now, wanna go out later?"

My ears perked up.

"Like on a date?"

He ruffled my fur.

"Yes. I just realized we never actually went out. Our relationship started when you kissed me on my porch."

"Yeah, that is true. We never did actually go out on a date."

He poked at my head leaf.

"So what do ya say?"

I pushed his hand away.

"Like I could say no."

I grabbed his cheeks.

"I could never say no to you, you're just too adorable!"

He pushed my hands away, blushing.

"I told you not to do that anymore..."

I giggled, and poked his nose.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

(Unknown P.O.V.)

(Look at him, being happy. What nerve! How dare they act liked they never did anyone wrong...Today's the day...They will pay. HE will pay.)

(Later that night, 3rd Person)

Ivan was waiting in front of his house for Wesley. He had assumed they would meet the place the date would be, but Wesley insisted that they meet at his house, since apparently the place they were going was really close to where they lived. Soon, a black car pulled up in front of his house. Ivan walked up to it and the driver rolled down the window.

"Huh? Who're you?"

A Mightyena pulled down his shades and looked him up and down.

"You're cute. Now I see what Wesley sees in you."

Ivan's face turned beet red. The Mightyena licked his lips, and pushed a button on the door. A flustered Absol rolled out of the back of the car, and quickly got up.

"Jeremy! I told you not to flirt! What's the first thing you say? _You're cute!_ No hi, no I'm Wesley's older brother, a simple I'm Jeremy would've been nice!"

The Mightyena waved him away.

"Oh calm down Wes, I was just kidding..."

He looked Ivan up and down again.

"But I wasn't lying..."

Ivan looked away, and Wesley, noticing his flushed face, grabbed Ivan's shoulders.

"Thanks for dropping me off, but we'll walk from here."

They started to walk away, and heard Jeremy rev up his car. He blew a kiss at Ivan, and winked at Wesley.

"Have fun! Stay cute Ivan! And don't be afraid to go all the way after a first date Wesley!"

Wesley's face turned the same color as his eyes. Ivan looked at him, confused.

"What was that about?"

Wesley let go of Ivan and exhaled heavily.

"That was my older brother Jeremy. He said that because I kinda...told him about when we had sex, and that it was before we ever went on a date. Ever since then he's been making jokes about how I could go all the way before the first date."

Wesley closed his eyes expecting recoil. He was only met with his cheeks being cupped.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're blushing! I couldn't possibly be mad since he's teasing you!"

Wesley sighed.

"I'm just glad he doesn't know that he said my boyfriend was on the receiving end of pre-date sex."

Suddenly Ivan's grip grew tighter. He had a very visible vein popping out on his head. Wesley covered his mouth, realizing he had just spoken his thoughts aloud.

"It's fine, let's just keep going..."

They walked in silence for a while before stopping in front of the park. Wesley went in. Ivan looked around, wondering why they were there. Wesley smiled and turned around.

"We're almost there."

They walked up to an arch that stood in front of a glass building. A giant sign glowed on its roof read: "Ivy Arch"

Ivan looked around.

"Where are we?"

Wesley started to walk under it.

"It's the Ivy Arch. A new restaurant they've been building since last month. It's in the park, it's a spring night, and it's super romantic. I knew it would be perfect for our first date."

He kissed Ivan on the cheek. Ivan blushed and looked up at the sky.

"Thanks Wesley."

They went and sat at a table, and got comfortable.

"This isn't a normal restaurant. All you have to do is type what you want for dinner, and the order will be cooked in a chamber directly underground. The chefs are a bunch of Ground-types who built the place. This is a public place so you don't even need a reservation to be served. All you have to is come and sit."

Ivan squinted his eyes as he finished typing what he wanted.

"How do you know so much about this place?"

Wesley didn't look up and spoke.

"Um, I just know that's all."

Ivan looked up from the screen.

"Does this have anything to do with your phone search engine reading, "Perfect places to take a grass type on a first date?"

Wesley froze, and Ivan scooted his chair next to him.

"Well I think it was really thoughtful of you, and I appreciate it."

He wrapped his arms around his furry white lover, who was currently feeling too flattered to look up. Meanwhile, a Diggersby was carrying their meal plates to their table.

"Hi, I have flame broiled Razz berries with a side salad, and oven roasted Feebas with rice and Lum sauce for table 7. Is that you guys?"

They shook their heads yes, and the Diggersby put their plates down. Ivan looked over at Wesley's plate, not at all surprised. Wesley looked over at Ivan's plate, a question popping into mind.

"Ivan, why do you eat so much meat?"

Ivan looked up, chewing.

"I know this may sound weird but..."

He swallowed.

"I can't stand vegetables. They just taste odd, and I don't like them. Don't get me wrong, I'll eat them, but I won't enjoy them. Why?"

Wesley gulped down some of his food.

"No reason...It's just, do you think it has anything to do with you being a grass-type?"

Ivan cut some more meat.

"Uh...I don't think so...why do you eat so many Razz berries?"

Wesley waved his fur to the side, revealing both his eyes, also making Ivan blush.

"Because they make me cooler. Isn't it obvious?

Ivan couldn't look up, for his heart was beating. He found it hard to look up. Wesley grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Ivan moved Wesley's hair back to the way it was. He looked up, blushing.

"Keep your hair the way it is please?"

Wesley smiled.

"Fine..."

(A few minutes later)

When they were done, they both selected finished, and the Diggersby returned with the check. Wesley picked it up, but Ivan went to grab it. Wesley swiped it away with a smirk.

"Nope. I'm going to pay since I'm the one who asked you out."

Ivan pouted and pulled out his wallet.

"Fine, but I'm leaving the tip."

Wesley put the right amount of money on the check and Ivan pulled out twenty-five dollars and left it on the table. Wesley looked at him in shock.

"Isn't twenty-five dollars a bit much?"

Ivan put away his wallet and looked up.

"Yeah, but I always felt bad when my Dad left a five dollar tip for our waitress/waiter. I thought, that person serves us, and gets so little. So I thought if I ever had the chance to tip, I would make sure it was a good amount."

He noticed Wesley giving him a dreamy look and smiling at him.

"You sure do have a bleeding heart, don't you?"

He grabbed his jacket, and got up.

"Let's go."

Ivan stopped him.

"Hold on, I gotta use the bathroom."

Ivan ran over to the nearest facility and went in. A mysterious figure went in after him.

(Now's my chance...)

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

I exited the stall, and started to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror to see someone standing behind me.

"Poison Jab..."

My eyes widened and I fell. I was still awake, but was about to faint from being poisoned. I saw my assailant, and recognized them.

"Y-you..."

I felt myself growing weaker, and blacked out.

(3rd Person)

The two exited the bathroom inconspicuously, seeming like two friends walking together. However, one was carrying the other as they slowly made their way into the forest. A nearby waitress saw them, but carried on with her job seeing as she had food to get to some tables. Most of them impatient.

Wesley sat at their table, wondering why it was taking Ivan so long to use the bathroom. He sat for a few minutes until he heard someone walking toward him.

"Ivan?"

He sighed in disappointment when he saw it was the Diggersby. She noticed the Leafeon that was at his table before wasn't there, and that maybe...

"Did that Leafeon you were with happen to go the bathroom a few minutes ago?"

Wesley looked up, surprised.

"Yeah why?"

She pointed toward the forest.

"I saw him leave and go in the forest wit another Pokemon...It looked a little suspicious to be honest, and I thought one was carrying the other. I couldn't tell what the other the other Pokemon was, though at first glance it looked like a Hitmonlee."

Wesley's eyes widened when he realized they had only encountered one Hitmonlee, and fear had struck him. He quickly grabbed his jacket, and started to run toward the forest.

"The money to pay for the meal is on the table. Your tip is there too!"

The Diggersby looked and saw her tip was twenty-five dollars. She smiled, thankful for people like those two.

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes, and was immediately met with a malevolent smile, and glowing red eyes.

"Good evening Ivan."

I blinked, and spoke with slurred words.

"Jace? Where am I?"

He grinned even more(if that were possible) and lifted Ivan by the collar.

"Why you're at your favorite spot."

I looked around and realized I was on the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Why are we here?"

Jace chuckled.

"Why? To celebrate of course! I had my partner here hand deliver you to me for just the occasion!"

A Hitmonlee was glaring at me right behind him. I then realized he was the one who knocked me out.

"You're the Hitmonlee from that night I spent at Wesley's house!"

He squinted at me.

"Yeah, it's me. I never did like to beat on kids, but it was expected in my line of work. But you went and crippled me and my partner. We were too weak to run escape the police after the neighbors caught us...We were sent to jail to rot. She had planned on going straight, but I...I needed revenge. That's when Jace here bailed me out. He said in return all I had to do was help him get rid of you, and I'd be free."

The situation hit me hard. He was replaying his situation. By poisoning me, he ensured I was too weak to fight back. They could do what they wanted. My eyes widened.

"What're you gonna do?"

He smirked and began to walk toward me. I tried to crawl away but the Hitmonlee stood in front of me. Jace picked me up by my shirt collar. He looked me in the eye, and then carried me to the cliff. I tried to get him off of me, but my body was too weak from poison. He laughed horrifyingly as I dangled over the edge.

"See what happens when you step out of line Ivan?"

I grabbed his wrists.

"What did I do to you?! You've been bullying me since we were young and I never even knew why?!"

He stopped laughing.

"It's because you were always more well liked than me. Always. Saying hi to everyone, laughing with your friends. While I had to resort to blackmail to get people to talk to me. But now, it'll be different. I'll be the popular one. I'll have friends, people will laugh with me. And Wesley...Wesley will belong to me."

I started to feel faint, but something inside me snapped.

(3rd Person)

Ivan started to laugh.

" _ **All this because you were jealous? That's pathetic. You couldn't beat me on your own so had Lyle do it for you. You couldn't get close to Wesley so you blackmailed him. You weren't even strong enough to drag me here, so you had him do it for you. I can't believe I'm going to be taken out by a spoiled rich brat who was too weak to do his own dirty work**_..."

Jace growled and lifted a flaming fist.

"SHUT UP!"

He Fire Punched Ivan in the gut. He punched him again and again, until Ivan caught one.

" _ **Even your Fire Punches don't hurt. How weak.**_ "

Jace's eyes widened, then he smirked.

"I don't why I'm letting you get me worked up."

He lifted him over the edge again.

"After all, I'm not the one about to die."

Ivan spit in his face. Jace wiped it away and growled, simultaneously throwing Ivan off the cliff. He pointed at the Hitmonlee.

"Use Rock Slide and bury him!"

The Hitmonlee held up his hands defensively.

"I'm not so sure about this, that Leafeon is crazy. I-I can't."

Jace scowled at him.

"Fine. Strength!"

Jace smashed the ground, causing it to break apart. It crumbled, and fell.

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

(I'm going to die. Great...)

As I fell for those few seconds I realized that this was what he meant. This is what Giratina meant when he said we'd be able to talk for a long time. I didn't think he meant forever...My body splashed in the water, and I felt immense pain. Suddenly rocks from above fell on top of me, and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Giratina's voice.

 _ **I'll see you soon Ivan...**_

(Unkown P.O.V.)

I heard a loud splash nearby, and went to investigate. I saw a large pile of rocks where the splash came from.

"*sigh* Stupid land dwellers. Always tossin' shit in the ocean, litterin'. Don't they know that Pokemon live down 'ere?"

I looked closer and saw green coloring, and some yellow in other areas.

(What's that?)

I used Hydro Pump to wash away the rocks, revealing a Leafeon, covered in blood. There were torn areas where rocks had impaled it. Its left ear, right shoulder, and tail were torn and bloody. There was even a large gash on the forehead.

"Oh my..."

I looked at its chest and realized it was still breathing. I used my horn to pick it up and swam as quickly as I could to the shore.

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I sighed and sat down. I was on the beach and filled with worry. The Diggersby said she saw him going into the forest, but I haven't seen him anywhere! I put my forehead on my knees and sighed.

(Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he was just in the bathroom and now he's waiting for me.)

I heard someone calling me, and looked up.

"HEY!"

A Lapras was swimming toward the shore, holding Ivan. My eyes widened and I ran toward it. I noticed it was a 'she' as she bowed her head, allowing Ivan to slide into my arms. I looked at his bleeding body, his ears torn in some parts. The large cut where he had bruised his forehead during the battle with Hogan. I rubbed his face, and looked at his closed eyes.

"Oh Ivan...what did they do to you?"

The Lapras looked at us.

"'Ey, you know this kid? Get 'im to a hospital!"

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and looked around.

"Thank you. Right away!"

I pulled out my phone, and dialed my brother's number.

(A moment later...)

 _Beep...Beep..._

I sat on the hospital bed next to Ivan, staring at his body wrapped in bandages. I was on the verge of tears, since I had never seen him like this. Suddenly the door slammed open, and his family walked in. Erica covered her mouth, and his mother started crying. She grabbed onto his father, and Amy stood, solemn. Alex simply looked away. His father put his arm on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

I looked up at him.

"I-I don't know. Were going out, and he said he had to go the bathroom. Our waitress came and told me she had seen him walking into the forest with another Pokemon, a Hitmonlee, so I went to look for him. I had stumbled upon a beach, where I decided to take a break. Then a Lapras called me, and showed his body all bloody and he was knocked out. So I called my brother, and he drove us here."

A Ninetales wearing a labcoat walked in the room.

"Ah, you must be Ivan's family. I'm terribly sorry about what happened. Erica walked up to him.

"Is he going to be okay?"

He smiled.

"He'll be fine. He's just in a coma from all the damage he suffered from falling, and apparently large rocks falling on top of him, and hitting him in an area which had already sustained damage."

Amy stood next to Erica.

"So he's just asleep?"

"Yeah, he'll probably be out for a while though. Presumably a few weeks, depending on how fast he recovers."

Everyone looked over at Ivan, the crippled Leafeon, who was slowly breathing. I laid down on the bed, and grabbed rubbed his unharmed ear. Ivan's family all huddled together. His Dad spoke up.

"Wesley, we're leaving. Would you like us to give you a ride home?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm gonna stay til visiting hours are over."

They all left, leaving me and Ivan alone.

I curled up next to him. During this time, I contemplated how strong he is.

(I never would've been able to live through the stuff he did. A dangerous battle with a Drapion. A fall from a cliff, and rocks fallen on top of him. I would've died. Who could've done this? I know that Hitmonlee has something to do with this...but who else?)

I thought so hard that I fell asleep. A few moments later, I was shaken away. The doctor was standing over me.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over..."

I gripped the sheets and looked up at him.

"Please let me stay, I don't want to leave him..."

He smiled.

"You must like him a lot. Are you..."

"Yes, we're dating..."

He put a paw on his cheek as he crossed his arms.

"Aw...Fine, from now until he wakes up I'll put a word out, allowing you to stay passed visiting hours. Just because I'm feeling generous."

He patted my head, and started to leave the room.

"Have a good night."

I cuddled next to Ivan once more, and drifted to sleep. My last thoughts being:

(I'm sorry Ivan...)


	10. Chapter 10

So, I missed a deadline I set for myself about an upload...Isn't that a shame. This chapter was supposed to go up a while ago but you know, shit happens. Anyway here it is a week late, and the next one might be too, I don't know yet..Anyway you guys should be prepared this chapter is going to be a long one.

 **Chapter 10: Meanwhile...**

 **(Part One: Giratina)**

" **Ivan...Ivan wake up..."**

I sat up and grabbed my head.

"Ow my head."

He looked around to see that he was in a familiar dark area. With a familiar Pokemon in front of him.

" **Welcome back Ivan..."**

I stood and groaned.

"Thanks...I guess..."

I looked up at Giratina with an unsettling feeling.

"I guess this is the time you meant when you said we would meet again, with plenty of time to talk?"

Giratina chuckled.

" **Ah, as perceptive as ever I see...Yes, this is the time I spoke about. And before you ask any questions, I will explain my appearance to you. I suggest you get comfortable."**

I looked around, then just sat with my legs crossed.

" **Well first, I am going to reintroduce myself. I am Giratina. I watch over the Distortion World, and am able to travel to and from it as I please. But as of right now, I am assigned the job of watching over you. You see, Legendary Pokemon are very busy keeping peace in the realms of which they watch over. For example, me and the Distortion World, or Celebi and Ilex Forest. Since we do that, and there is one existing Legendary, we do not have protectors of civil areas. With that fact out there, Arceus decided that we would be assigned to a Pokemon whose life is supposed to filled with struggle, anguish, and hardship. These Pokemon are said to lead good lives after they overcome their troubles. They are the ones who will change the world in some way Are you still following?"**

I shook his head 'yes'.

" **Good. Now, the legendaries are chosen randomly, sort of like a roulette. You've already encountered another someone who has a legendary watching over them. Although you didn't talk to him, you were aware of their presence. And you will encounter him again. Anyway, every time an egg is made a legendary is chosen to watch over them, keep them safe, and empower them."**

Ivan tilted his head in confusion.

"Empower? What do you mean?"

Giratina sighed.

" **We've spoken about this before. Give them a little power or make them stronger when they need help. For this, we are to pass on our For example, a few moments ago. I strengthened your body so that you could survive the fall."**

I squinted.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then that means you helped me out during lots of battles I should have lost. Like Rio for instance?"

Giratina shook his head 'yes'.

" **Yes, I gave you power at the end, right before you got hit with High Jump Kick."**

I stood up.

"What about Sean? I thought something was off about those battles."

" **That was actually you. Your own anger that you kept bottled up came out when you got angry, and you took it out on your target."**

I scoffed.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't get angry. I've never had any anger to bottle up."

Giratina scowled.

" **Don't try to play dumb with me child!"**

Ivan flinched.

" **I know how you feel when you feel, and why you feel that way! You can't hide your feelings from me. Like how angry you were with your father when he forced you to train instead of making friends."**

Ivan's eye's widened.

" **Or how angry you were with Wesley for being friends with the person who tortured you for three years. And last but not least, how mad at yourself you were for not properly displaying your emotions. That's why your anger has been getting out of control as of late."**

Ivan looked at Giratina teary eyed.

"Alright. You're right, I've been hiding my real emotions. But that doesn't matter now. The way I feel now is completely different! If I hadn't trained with my Dad I wouldn't have met Liz, or be as strong as I am today! I don't care how anyone sees me except Wesley, Liz, and Lyle. My family will see me the same no matter how I act anyway. And with Wesley, I hated him as much as I did Jace and Lyle at first. But then I noticed how he always looked away whenever they would hit me. Or look back after they were done. And then I started liking him."

I turned toward Giratina when I heard him laughing.

"What?"

" **You thoughts on Wesley's feelings toward you are very...naive."**

I gave him a confused look.

"What? What do you mean?"

" **I mean, you don't know your boyfriend like you think you do. You didn't like him first, he was the one who originally had feelings for you, although it took him longer to realize it. You see, when he first saw you, he thought that there was something special about you, and wanted to get closer to you. But then Jace happened. He didn't want to do what he said, but he was too young to have his life ruined by society, so he had to. He couldn't help but look away whenever he saw you hurt. And every time he looked back, he wanted to apologize. But couldn't work up the courage, until that day..."**

"He hugged me."

Giratina smiled.

" **Yes, he couldn't help it anymore. He wanted to do something to make it up to you so bad, that he became obsessed with thinking of ways to make you happy. He couldn't help but fall in love with you after thinking about you so much, regretting his selfish decision to help himself instead of you, and even getting to know you. You impacted him so much, it actually surprised me."**

With a shocked look I fell on my knees.

"I can't believe it. I never knew he felt that way...H-how do you know all this?"

" **I see your world as if it were a third person. Through any reflection, whether it be a puddle, or a black phone screen. I can see it. I may be in charge of watching over you, but I also keep track of the lives of those around you. That's why I know so much about your life."**

I sat and rested my chin on my paws.

"Okay, so I get how you watch over me, and keep me safe by giving me strength in dire situations, but how do you empower me?"

" **Well, a few moments ago when Jace was holding you over that cliff, you had a lot of things on your mind. Yet you couldn't say them fro some reason. So I took over your body and let you speak your mind."**

I squinted at him.

"What do you mean "Take over your body?"

" **Simple. I inhabit your mind, and influence your body by making you do things you normally wouldn't. Sometimes I make you speak your mind. Others I actually make your body move. Like sometimes if someone wakes you up, I "empower" you and make you kick their ass since that is what you want to do."**

My eyes widened.

"What?! Is that why my Dad keeps calling me sleep fighter?"

He laughed.

" **Yup. But that's not the point. The point is, I was chosen to watch over you, and I've been doing so since you hatched from an egg. I've watched you grow up, and become who you are today. It'd be easy for anyone to do since you've been writing in that journal since you were three years old."**

"You read my journal?"

" **Yep. I wanted to know the person I'd be watching forever, so I used my power to grab it when you stopped writing in it. There were actually some interesting entries."**

His eyes glowed blue and as he spoke the text appeared.

" **October 9** **th** **, xxxx: A Zangoose, a familiar looking Absol, and a Charmeleon attacked me today. I tried to fight them off but the Charmeleon overpowered me. I didn't know what problem was but I hope this doesn't happen again...Remember that?"**

" **December 19** **th** **, xxxx: The three who attacked me before are name Jace, Wesley, and Lyle. Jace is the Zangoose, Wesley is the Absol, and Lyle is the Charmeleon. I figured out that Lyle is mute, but I don't know why, and also that Wesley is the same Absol that's been in my classes since fourth grade. No wonder he looked so familiar!"**

" **January 16** **th** **, xxxx: I realized today that the Absol always looks away whenever I get attacked. And always looks back when they're finished. I wonder why that is...These are just a few that happened a few years ago...Let's go back further."**

" **April 23** **rd** **, xxxx: Today we had a new student in class. He's an Absol and looked pretty shy. The teacher put us in the same group since she thinks I'm the nicest person in class, but he didn't really talk much. He just said hi and kept to his work. That's the day you met Wesley isn't it? You told him your name, but he didn't tell you his, which means he's known your name since the day you met."**

" **November 8** **th** **, xxxx: My Dad trains me too hard. He makes me punch trees and rocks, and even makes me run miles and miles uphill! But I guess that isn't so bad. Since we train in the park, people sometimes watch us. But lately an Eevee has been watching me every time we go, and it's kinda weird, but she only smiles when I look at her."**

" **November 16** **th** **, xxxx: Today the Eevee came and talked to me. She said didn't have many friends and asked if I would become one. I told her yes, since I didn't have any friends either... You sure did write a lot. It made me laugh whenever you told someone that it wasn't a diary."**

I looked at him, confused.

"What's so important about my journal entries?"

The text faded away.

" **Well, these are all the events where you met your closest friends are they not?"**

I crossed my arms.

"Well what about Cameron?"

" **Heh, be honest with yourself. He's closer friends with Liz than he is with you isn't he? You guys hung out, but he never did converse with you, if only a little. You and him aren't really close."**

"Alright we aren't. But what about my closest friends have to do with you being here?"

" **They prove my point about your power to change others. Believe it or not Wesley shut everyone out except you, and his brother. He never really clicked with others. He was a little annoyed by your upbeat attitude, but got used to it. You were the only person away from home he actually communicated with in a positive way. And Lyle, his guilt, and Jace crossing over his comfort line, caused him to speak. Like Wesley he didn't want to hurt you, but felt no other choice. And Liz, you simply gave her a friend. Someone she could finally trust. She stuck by you all these years, and now she's just as popular as you are. So you see, you have changed the world in a small way. Whether it be getting an introvert to come out of his shell, getting a mute child to speak, or making friends with someone lonely. You have made an impact."**

Sudden;y realization hit me.

"What about our date?"

" **Huh?"**

"You know, I was on a date with Wesley when I was attacked, and now I'm here? I'm...I'm not dead am I?"

" **No, because then I would have failed my job. You're simply in a coma."**

My chest started to ache.

"But what about everyone else? I wouldn't want them to be worried about me..."

Suddenly, images appeared in front of them. They were of the people closest to Ivan, and were seen as if he were awake and from his point of view.

" **Well, due to the kindness and generosity of the doctor in charge of you, Wesley's been allowed to stay with you overnight at the hospital. He goes home from school, tends to his hygiene, and then stays at the hospital with you. He talks to your unconscious body, and even lays next to you. It's pretty sweet actually...Your family visits you everyday. They leave quickly since your mother and sisters can never hold back their tears. Liz and Lyle don't know since Wesley couldn't bring himself to tell them."**

My ears drooped.

"Oh..."

" **You know he blames himself for this right?** "

"I kind of thought he would. He's just that type of person. Typical. He thinks it was I was dropped off a cliff. I wish I could tell him. And now Jace...he...he...HE RUINED EVERYTHING! We were supposed to spend the rest of time together but he ruined it! Now I'm in a coma and I might not wake up before he leaves!"

I turned toward Giratina when I heard him laughing.

"What's so funny?"

" **You, your anger. I've spoken to you about it before haven't I"**

"Yeah, you told me something about letting it loose or something."

" **Yes, do you know why that is?"**

I shook my head no.

" **It's because you're strongest when you get angry. When you battle normally, you're pretty strong. But when your opponent does something to piss you off, your basically invincible. Your heart starts beating faster, your blood gets pumping, your adrenaline going. You become feral and want to tear them apart to the best of your abilities. Like you did to Sean. Believe it or not you broke a limb. That's why he wasn't as fast in your last battle. But that's not the point. The point is, your anger draws out my power. It literally makes you angry to the point where no one can stop you until you either calm down or the person who crossed you is either severely hurt or..."**

I gulped.

"Or what?"

Giratina's eyes widened as he spoke.

" **Dead."**

I stumbled backward.

"Dead? You may my anger may drive me to kill someone?"

" **Yes, but only of they manage to piss you off. And seeing as you are very difficult to anger, it may prove to be a difficult task."**

I grabbed my head.

"Wow...why is your power drawn out by my anger?"

Giratina spread his wings and began to fly away.

" **That is something even I do not know. I have nothing else to tell you."**

I suddenly perked up.

"Does this mean I'm going to wake up?"

" **Well it's only been three weeks...Based off of your injuries I'm guessing it'll be a few more before you do."**

His eyes glowed red.

" **But you'll be fine, I'm returning you to the regular unconscious plane where you can dream pleasantly..."**

I began to be covered in shadows and blacked out.

 **(Part Two: Final Round)**

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I walked through the hospital hallways solemnly. People moved out of the way when they noticed me coming, and looked at me when I passed by. I avoided their gaze and kept going. I made it to Ivan's room and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Ivan. Lately these few weeks have been hell. I couldn't eat, sleep or study. My grades were bad before, and then you helped me bring them back up. But I couldn't bring myself to study without thinking of you. The only thing making this worse is that Jace has been trying to get me to hang out with him lately. Hmph, as if. He came to me trying to say he felt bad for me about what happened to you, and then tried to apologize for blackmailing me, and that he wanted to actually wanted to be friends. I didn't want to hear a word he said so I just got up and left. I also could have sworn I heard him grit his teeth and growl as I left. Also, Lyle, Liz, and Kyle have been asking about you lately. I couldn't tell them. They said they tried going to your house but no one answered. I guess you family couldn't tell them either..."

I looked at his sleeping body and felt my chest ache.

"You know, the doctor says you're making a quick recovery. It's been three weeks and you bones have almost fully healed. Hopefully you'll wake up before I leave..."

I rubbed his left ear, which I knew he liked, and my heart jumped when I saw a small smile creep up on his lips. I smiled because I knew he'd be okay.

"You know Ivan, the final round of the tournament is this week. I know if you were awake you'd root for me. I'm going up against a few Pokemon in the semi-finals. I forgot who they are though. Anyway, IWe fight tomorrow, and hopefully you'll wake up to see a gold trophy sitting next to your bed with our names on it."

I got up, kissed his forehead, and left the room.

(The next day)

As I waited for the final exhibition match to be over, I noticed Kyle walking up to me. He sat down.

"Who'd have thought we'd be going at it in the finals. Huh?"

He looked at me, expecting a response.

"We all noticed you've been kinda quiet since Ivan stopped showing up for school. No one knows why, and has even mentioned it. You know, Liz, Lyle, and I...we're getting kinda worried and figured maybe you know something?"

I huffed and he crossed his arms.

"Huh...Well clearly if you do no something you aren't so keen on telling us. So how about this, if I win you tell me why Ivan suddenly disappeared. If you win, we won't ask you about it anymore. How about it?"

I looked at his outstretched hand and took it. Getting up with a huff I shook his hand.

"Fine."

We watched as the battle ended and made our way to the field. The announcer grabbed his microphone and quieted the crowd.

"Alright. Now then, we get to the tournament final match! If Kyle wins, him and his partner Lyle will win the tournament. If Wesley wins, him and his partner Ivan will win! A battle between the two teams who've done the best in both of their tiers, and a battle to finish off the 11th Annual Ivytown High Tournament!"

The crowd roared as we got into our stances. The announcer held up his tails, and used the fingers to count down.

"Three!"

Kyle smirked.

"Good thing you decided to participate in the final rounds. Ivan would totally kick my ass."

I smiled.

"Two!"

I whispered to myself:

"Yeah, mine too..."

"One!"

"Begin!"

Kyle immediately jumped up and formed two Water Shuriken in his hands. He threw them down at me, forcing me to jump backward. He fell down and ran toward me as I used Swords Dance to double my offensive power.

"Ice Punch!"

I jumped over his fist and landed behind him.

"Superpower..."

I picked him up and threw him into a wall across the battlefield. He fell and knelt.

"Whew...that hurt more than it should've..."

He looked at me and got up.

"Role Play!"

I glowed white and a ball of light came out of my chest. He absorbed it and closed his eyes.

"Hm, Super Luck seems like a good ability for me..."

He formed two more Water Shuriken and threw them at me. I dodged the first, but was hit in the arm with the second one. Since I was slowed he threw three more at me. I was hit in the other arm, the left leg, and the chest. He landed and put a hand on his hip.

"I'm definitely glad to battle you instead of Ivan. I figured you would be more of a challenge but I'm barely tired and your ability really helped me out just now! No hard feelings once this is over right?"

He slowly walked up to me while cupping his hands together. While he closed his eyes in concentration I used Swords Dance one more time. Then I got up. He finally found the energy he needed pushed his hands forward.

"Hydro Cannon!"

He shot a large blast of water at me.

"Megahorn!"

I rushed through the blast causing the water to spray out in many different directions while I ran through unharmed. When he finally stopped he knelt to recharge. I jumped up and slammed my horn down on him causing an explosion and smoke to arise around us. When it cleared it revealed Kyle to be knocked out and me standing over him. The crowd roared and the announcer grabbed his mic.

"Wow! What a great way to end this tournament folks! A truly magnificent battle here with the winner being Wesley!"

Everyone cheered my name as I walked up to Kyle. For some odd reason, he was waking up.

"Gee, I didn't know you would rather beat me to a pulp than tell us about our friend..."

I extended a hand a smiled.

"I was actually going to tell you either way. Let's get everyone, I have something to shoe you guys."

He grabbed my hand and I lifted him up.

(A few moments later...)

We had found Lyle and Liz and I led them to the hospital. As we entered I told them to sit in the waiting room while I handle things. I noticed their worried expressions as I signed us in for visiting hours. I led them down the hall to where Ivan's room was. As we walked in Liz gasped. Lyle's jaw dropped, and Kyle simply looked away with pain all over his face. Liz sat next to him and tried to hold back tears.

"What happened?"

I sighed and sat next to her.

"Well, we were on a date. Having fun, talking. Normal date stuff. We were just about to leave when he had to go to the bathroom. Then he didn't come back and I got worried. Our waitress told me she saw him go into the woods with some shady Pokemon and then I ran to look for him. Next thing I know he was being carried by a Lapras who happened to be swimming by and heard him fall in the water. She brought him to shore and gave him to me. I called my brother and he drove us here."

Lyle growled and lifted me up by my shirt collar.

"Why didn't you go with him."

Liz grabbed his shoulder.

"Lyle put him down! There's no way he could've known something like that would happen. It's not his fault!"

He dropped me and stormed to the other side of the room. He sat down and huffed. Kyle put his hand on Lyle's shoulder.

"It's okay. Ivan looks fine now. The only person you should be mad at is the person who did this. But we don't know who..."

I started to rub Ivan's right ear. Liz put a hand on her chin.

"The only way we'll know that is if we wait for Ivan to wake up and then we'll know. After that we could all go and-"

I lifted up a paw.

"Hold on. I think what's best is to just wait and nothing else. Because we all know that Ivan isn't a vengeful person, but depending on who did this to him, he may only hurt them for making us worry and hurt so much. And if anyone's going to do anything, we all know it's going to be him."

Lyle shook his head in agreement.

"You gotta admit, he is right. If Ivan would have any reason to hurt anyone outside of battle, it would be to protect those around him..."

Kyle crossed his arms and smiled.

"Yeah, we don't need to worry, whoever did this will get theirs..."

 **(Part Three: Awakened)**

(Two weeks later)(Ivan's P.O.V.)

I was having some type of dream about running through a field of paper flowers. The all folded up and floated into the sky, leaving nothing but grass and leaves on the ground. I on the ground where the last flower was and watched as my shadow took the shape of Giratina.

" **Ivan...you have fully recovered. You must wake up...Wake up...WAKE UP!"**

I jumped up with a gasp, and bumped heads with someone. I looked up to see a blur of yellow and white. As my eyes focused I saw that it was a Ninetales in a lab coat, holding a stethoscope.

"Oh my...Ivan, can you hear me?"

I tried to speak but I couldn't utter the words. So I slowly shook my head 'yes'. He grabbed my right hand.

"Squeeze my paw."

I squeezed it lightly but not hard.

"Wow, you just woke up and you can already follow commands."

He grabbed a pen from his coat and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Most patients can't even do that when they wake up. It just goes to show how strong you are."

He walked next to me and put up some digits.

"Tell me how many digits I'm holding up."

"T-two."

He smiled.

"Oh, you can even slightly talk! At this rate you'll be fine in a week! After all, you'll need time to recover fully and we'll get your family in here so you can get checked out."

He smiled and put his paw in front of me again.

"Now squeeze my paw harder, I know you can."

(One week later)

One week later the doctor, whose name turned out to be Dr. Harper, finished his tests, and wrote more stuff on his clipboard.

"Well, it seems as though you have made a speedy recovery. You can walk just fine, we've already made sure your battling skills have not been affected, and...and you can talk just fine right? Nothing's wrong?"

I shook my head 'yes' and smiled.

"Yes doctor."

He smiled back.

"Good good. Now then, I've already informed your parents of your recovery and they informed me they will be around by lunchtime. They've also told me of a Mr. Simmers who'll apparently be visiting as well. Meanwhile, just relax and wait for everyone to get here."

He smiled as he walked to the door and left the room. I looked out the window, and then a shadow appeared on the floor.

"Oh, hello Giratina."

" **Hello Ivan. I assume you're fully recovered?"**

"Yup. I feel fine, and the doctor said I'm okay."

The shadow's eyes glowed red.

" **NO. I mean emotionally. You aren't going to let Jace get away with this are you. You may be fine, but who knows what he's been up to while you were out. He may even try to kill you again..."**

I rolled my eyes.

"Giratina I'm fine. I know how to deal with Jace. He only got the best of me this time because he had the Hitmonlee help him."

" **So what you aren't going to do anything?"**

"Oh no, that Zangoose is as good as dead. I'm just not upset right now. That's why."

Giratina squinted.

" **Wow. I'm impressed. I'm the legendary Giratina, a ghost Pokemon, those that see me are typically frightened. I'm not easily scared. But right now I've gotta say, your calmness right now is intimidating. I'd hate be that kid right about now."**

I scoffed.

"I'm flattered..."

The shadow started to disappear.

" **Hmph...whatever your family is here."**

As soon as he said that Erica burst in the door and glomped me.

"Ooh you're awake! Wesley told us what happened! We were so worried about you!"

Alex huffed while standing near the door.

"Not all of us."

Amy smacked on the back of his head.

"Yes all of us. You were the one wondering when he'd wake up and was all depressed."

He blushed and looked away while she laughed.

"Sh-shut up Amy! What do you know?!"

He stormed away while she laughed. My mom and Dad sat on the bed next to me. My mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know your friends wanted to meet up with you after you got better."

"Really?"

My Dad ruffled my head fur.

"Yup. They came by after they found out what happened. They said that when you wake up they want to see you. And Mr. Simmers is downstairs and wants to see you."

Dr. Harper walked in and waved to us.

"Well, all the paperwork is done so you can leave now Ivan. All your parents have to do is sign you out."

We all walked downstairs, and just as we were about to leave my dad patted my shoulder.

"Mr. Simmers is waiting outside for you, he wants to speak with you."

When we got outside I saw a Typhlosion sitting on the bench in front of the hospital entrance. I waved good-bye to everyone and went and sat next to him.

"Hello Ivan."

I squinted.

"Who're you?"

He laughed.

"Seems as though you have forgotten. I am Mason Simmers Co-owner of Tournament 3000. I was present at the Ivytown Annual in which you participated. I took interest in you when I saw how you knocked out a Drapion. I must say, I was impressed."

I blushed.

"Oh yeah you were there. Sorry."

He chuckled.

"It's fine. What matters is I want you to participate in the next tournament."

He pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"It'll be held five years from now, in Kalos. I want you to be there."

I opened the pamphlet.

"What if I'm not good enough?"

He put an arm around my shoulder.

"You will receive proper training. You're an amazing battler now, but after some intense training with professional teachers, you'll be just fine."

My eyes widened when I saw the prices for the school I was supposed to go to and the college I was to be in afterwards.

"I don't think my parents could afford all this."

He patted me on the back.

"Oh it's okay. I am personally going to be paying for all this. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, I'll let you take your friends. Hm? How's that sound?"

I smiled.

"That sounds great!"

I fist pumped.

"Good. When you graduate high school call this number and you'll be on your way. Now let's go."

He pointed at the number on the back of the pamphlet. He gestured for me to get in his car.

"I'll give you a lift to the park. Your friends wanted to meet you there so tell you something apparently."

I got in.

"Thanks."

Once we got there he waved goodbye and drove off. I walked into the park and after a little while I saw my friends sitting at a table underneath a tree. Liz noticed me first and gave me a hug.

"Oh, it's so great to see you again! I missed you so much, you don't know how hard it is to function without your best friend!"

Lyle smacked me on the back.

"Good to see you're doing okay."

Meanwhile Kyle just saluted to me.

"I probably wouldn't have survived a fall that big."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Thanks guys..."

After looking around, I noticed someone was missing.

"H-hey. Where's Wesley?"

They looked down with solemn faces. Lyle put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's actually what we wanted to meet here abou-"

I put my hands up.

"Hold it. I'm pretty sure you're going to give me bad news. But I want to start out with something good."

Lyle closed his mouth.

"Go ahead."

"Mr Simmers invited to take part in the next Tournament 3000!"

They all gasped. Lix put her paws on my shoulders.

"Really? That's so great!"

I squealed.

"I know. He said he's gonna pay for me to be properly trained and taught how to use my power. And he said I could bring you all! We can all grow stronger together! Alright, now bring me the bad news."

Liz gulped.

"Wesley's gone. He moved."

My good mood shriveled away instantaneously. I wanted to break down and cry. But I knew there would be no point. A small tear fell, but I wiped it away.

"*sigh* Oh well. It's not like I could've done anything."

Kyle put up a finger.

"That's not it."

Lyle walked forward.

"Ivan there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Since before you went into a coma. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to ruin your time with Wesley."

He started rubbing his hands together.

"It's Jace's fault."

My heart snapped.

" **What? How?"**

He gulped.

"Well you see, it turns out Jace's dad is Wesley's dad's boss. He asked his dad to give him a promotion so that they would have to move away."

They all cringed. A shadowy aura surrounded me, and lashed out. They couldn't see it of course but I knew it was all my anger and hate being released. Then suddenly all of it was drawn into me and went away. I smiled I sharp toothed smile..

"Oh well. It's too late for me to do anything."

My right eye twitched. Liz looked at my face closer.

(He's dead...)

"Are you sure you're okay?"

My right eye twitched once more.

"Yup. I'm fine."

(Wait til I see him again...)

Lyle exhaled.

"Whew. Good, for a second I thought you'd go on a rampage."

(Oh I am. Just, not yet.)

(A few days later.)

I spent the last few days in my room. After my friends thought I was well enough( as in I wasn't going to hunt down and murder Jace) to be left alone, we all went home. I paced back in forth imagining my revenge. Not plotting, imagining. I imagined me punching him in the gut, or breaking a bone. I looked in the mirror on my dresser and saw my face. My room was dimly lit so all I could see was my eyes and teeth, which were sharp for some reason. My face was also stuck with an evil smile(imagine a Night Blight. If you don't know what it is look it up). I None of my family members bothered me either. Ever Erica came in and saw me they've all avoided me. It make any difference to me, I wanted to be left alone. I did of course emerge to get food, something to drink, and fresh air occasionally. When I did I tried to make myself look as normal as possible. I didn't know why I was like this, but I even scared myself.

"Giratina..."

A large shadow appeared in my room.

" **Yes?"**

I turned toward it.

"You're the reason I look like this aren't you?"

" **Actually I don't know why you look like that. This has never happened before, so I have no idea what's going on."**

"Well there's got to be some reason I look like a monster!"

" **Don't take that tone with me chil-"**

A ball of light suddenly appeared in my room, causing us to stop.

" _Calm down Giratina...the child is simply confused."_

" **Hmph."**

The shadow disappeared. And the ball of light formed a Pokemon.

" _Hello Ivan. I am Arceus. Like Giratina I watch over those who have been destined to lead outstanding lives. And I've got to say, your life so far has been chaos. But I'm here to guide you."_

"You mean you'll help me understand this thing?"

I gestured to my teeth.

" _Yes. Right now your body has altered to match the strongest emotion within you. Anger. This because of the news you heard of what Jace had to do with Wesley moving away."_

I gave her a confused look.

"But I've gotten angry plenty of times and I've never looked like this before."

" _This is because Giratina was angry too."_

My eyes widened.

"Really?"

She shook her head 'yes'.

" _Believe it or not Giratina cares for you deeply. He doesn't want to see you hurt, which is why he helps you out when you need it. His emotions don't come across clearly however. The only thing that is clear with him, is his anger. Which is why you get stronger when you're angry. He watches your life as if it's a television show. He feels for the protagonist, in this case, you."_

"But what about the way my body looks?"

" _It happens when your emotions match those of you guardian legendary. For example, if a Pokemon and Zekrom both felt exhilarated at the same time, their body will be altered to match that. Which is why a Lucario will always avoid you if you and Giratina feel angry."_

She chuckled to herself.

" _Do not worry. Once you or Giratina are not angry anymore, you'll be back to normal. Also, your anger is clouding your thoughts and actions. Calm down a little and collect yourself."_

She started to glow.

" _Goodbye for now Ivan. Hopefully we'll see each other again."_

She reverted back to a ball of light, and disappeared. I smirked and turned to the mirror where I knew Giratina was watching me.

"So you do care. All this time I just thought you thought of watching over me as a job."

I got no reply, but figured I knew what he was thinking. I sat down on my bed and crossed my legs.

"Alright. Now let's calm ourselves down."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: What Next?**

(The next day)

I walked out of my house with a large smile on my face. I was actually happy to get back to school, even with the haunting feeling of the work I had to make up. I wanted to see my friends again, and say hi to the people who missed me. As I walked down the street I saw my friends walking. I quickly ran up to them. Lyle smiled.

"Nice to see your in good spirits."

I smiled.

"Yup. Nothing can ruin my mood today. I'm happy to be back with you guys."

We started walking and chatting. They caught me up on the stuff we learned in class, and everything that's been going on. Liz put her arms on her head.

"Ivan, you're kind of lucky. School's over next week, and you slept through the last month. We probably aren't going to do anything important since next Wednesday is the last day of school."

As we entered the schoolyard I was greeted with the very welcoming faces of the people I missed. I looked at Kyle when I noticed him get nervous. Lyle, in the middle of telling me that they all got the okay to come with me to my battle training school, got nervous as well.

"What's wrong?"

Liz froze as well and tried to laugh.

"Nothing. Let's just get inside."

I looked in the direction they did, and my whole disposition changed. Jace was walking into school, smirking. As if he was happy with himself. As if he was content and accepted what he did. As if he had no regrets. I wanted to punch the smirk right off of his face. That was exactly what I was going to do. I heard Giratina inside my thoughts.

( **Let's make him pay...** )

The shadows from before all emerged again, and my entire body was enveloped in them. I was also emitting a low growl. At this point I was glad I had my old moveset(Double-Edge, Leaf Blade, Double Team, and Sunny Day), or else I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted. Kyle and Liz face palmed when they saw my facial expression. Lyle put his hands up in a attempt to calm me down.

"Ivan. Calm down. Remember what you said. Nothing could ruin your mood remember?"

I glared at him with glowing red eyes.

"That was before I remember that he still existed."

I ran forward with the speed of a Ninjask. Liz tried to reach for me.

"Ivan no!"

(P.O.S.: I'm going to go ahead and say that all of Ivan's punching and kicking is powered up by Double-Edge)

No one stopped me as I sped through the crowd of students, and if they had tried, they would've gotten rammed hard enough to send them to Kanto(keep in mind this is Sinnoh). When I closed in I punched him right in his face, sending him flying into the brick wall surrounding the school. Everyone looked in my direction. As he got up, he looked at me with widened eyes.

"Wha-"

I kicked him in the chest, and then grabbed him by the ears. I swung him back into the wall and then as he fell I grabbed him by the feet and slammed his face into the concrete. All the students scattered, and someone yelled: "Call a teacher!" Liz, Kyle, and Lyle all ran toward me. I noticed this and used Double Team. The team members all extended their arms, and stopped them from coming forward. Liz tried to push passed one, but failed.

"Ivan stop!"

I grabbed him by his throat and made him look at me.

"Bet you weren't planning on seeing me again huh?"

I slammed him against the wall. He coughed and groaned.

"You were supposed to be dead. I didn't think you'd survive the fall."

I punched him in the stomach.

"Funny how much shit you talk when you think you'll never see someone again."

I punched him again.

"Does this seems familiar Jace?"

Again.

"This is what you put me through."

Again.

"All the pain."

Again.

"All the suffering."

Again. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Everyday for six FUCKING YEARS!"

Again multiple times. All the teachers had filed out of the school, and a few cops had arrived. My team members held their position not allowing them through. A few of them destroyed my doppelgangers and I had to make more to ensure I got what I wanted.

"You took him away from me! All I wanted was to be happy with him and you ruined it!"

Again, harder than ever.

"I want to make this clear so this never happens again."

Another punch.

"Leave me-"

Again.

"And anyone I know-"

Again.

"ALONE!"

I punched him hard enough to shatter the part of the brick wall, then dropped him. I turned around and noticed all of my team members had disappeared. In front of a large crowd was my family. My mother and sisters were covering their mouths, while my brother was gawking. My dad looked furious. Given my evil look, I guessed he thought I was still a threat, because he raised his hand, and uttered two words.

"Ice Beam."

I was instantly frozen in place and taken into police custody.

(The next day)

I looked on the restraints they had around my wrists and ankles. As I sat in the interrogation room I listened as my dad spoke with the police. They were in the room behind the double sided window. Their voices were a bit muffled, but I could still here them.

"I don't understand why you had to call me. He was only fighting. Since when do you arrest people for fighting?"

"No no sir, we arrest people for fighting in public places. Battles in a school yard or park are allowed since there's enough space for someone not to get hurt, but battles in public places with a lot of Pokemon are not tolerated. We questioned a few students, he had initiated a battle while there were many students that could've been hurt."

"I still don't understand why you had to call me."

"Well, many teachers failed to subdue your son, and we aren't allowed to harm an adolescent unless they posed a threat to us. And he only really focused on that one other student."

"Didn't you have anyone who knew status moves?"

"We only carry Pokemon with attack moves since we all wear Assault Vests. Which is why we needed you to freeze him so we could take him into custody."

"Hm, well have you figured out why he started the battle?"

"We haven't questioned him yet. We figured the best person we could get to question him was you since most teenagers we take in don't cooperate."

"Fine. I'll go talk to him."

I heard them exit the room, and then they appeared in the one I was in. My Dad along with a Gurdurr walked in. I looked up, showing them a face with no emotion. My Dad sat down and crossed him fingers.

"Look Ivan. You and I both know you don't want to be here. We can make this quick if you just tell us why you attacked that kid."

I squinted at his methods. He always talked to me like this because he knew that if he talked to me like a father would I would be less likely to give the right answer.

"He provoked me."

"How?"

"He's been bothering me at school for the last few years and I got sick of it. He also used his father's power at work to make my boyfriend move away so I could never see him again. He's also the one who dropped me off a cliff and put me in that coma-"

My father put his hands up.

"Woah woah woah. The kid you attacked is the one who put you in the hospital?"

I shook my head 'yes'.

"Alright. Tell the story from the beginning."

I sighed.

(INSERT FIRST TEN CHAPTERS HERE)

"And that's it."

My dad looked at the Gurdurr. The Gurdurr, who seemed to get the message, left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me this Ivan?"

"I was afraid you would think I was weak. Allowing myself to be bullied as long as I was."

"Are you kidding. Trying to fight off a Charizard? That's like me trying to fight off a Cloyster or a Dewgong! Even I know when to quit."

I looked up at him.

"So you don't think I'm weak?"

He shook his head.

"Of course not son. But you should've told me sooner. I could've handled it."

"Thanks Dad. Do you think that cop believed my story?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone could make up something like your story."

Suddenly a Raichu walked in.

"Ivan Anderson, you're free to go."

He came and unlocked all my restraints.

"How come?"

"Well while you were being thawed out yesterday, we questioned all the students at your school. They all said that the kid had been bullying you for a while now. Some Hitmonlee had come in and told us that he had aided the student in attempted murder and wanted to turn himself in. He also asked if I could give you this."

He handed me a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket. My dad patted me on the back as we left the room. The Raichu stopped us.

"Now look, someone bothering you in school is no reason to attack them. You could've seriously hurt someone.(Besides that one kid.) Anyway we decided to let you off the hook seeing as the principal said you've never been any trouble before and had a good record. That Zangoose on the other will be going to a juvenile hall for attempted murder."

I smiled.

(Good...)

"Thank you!"

He tipped his police cap.

"Have a good day kid."

My dad put his had on my shoulder.

"Well, how about we head home. Your mom and sisters are worried about you."

As we walked out of the station an Ursaring got out of his and stood in front of us.

"You're the scrawny weakling that put my son in the hospital? And apparently he's going to jail because of you? I hope you a way to pay for all of this because you-"

My Dad stepped in front of me.

"Your son's been bullying mine for years now! You can pay for your son's mistakes can't you!"

"My son wouldn't hurt a Beautifly! You expect me to believe you?"

"Your son dropped mine off a cliff and almost killed him! You didn't see me coming to you for money! If you'd have learned to control you barbaric son we wouldn't be in this mess! "

He pushed passed the Ursaring so we could get by. The Ursaring growled and raised his arms for a Hammer Arm. My Dad turned around and put a hand up.

"Barrier."

He stopped the Ursaring's attack and used Ice Beam to freeze his body. My Dad released the barrier and we got into our car. I laughed as I watched the bear Pokemon struggle to break free. My Dad started up the car, and we drove.

I pulled out the piece of paper and read what was on it.

 _Leafeon kid,_

 _I hope you're happy. I gave up my freedom so you could have yours. I don't know why but I did. Anyway, I'm going back to jail, so enjoy your life._

 _You're welcome,_

 _Eli_

I looked up in thought.

(That Hitmonlee's name was Eli? Huh, you learn something new everyday...)

Finally we arrived at home where I was welcomed by my friends and family.

(Present)

"Simon you've been quiet recently. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"No. I just liked hearing the story. That and every time I asked a question Dad always told me that they'd be answered later."

I giggled.

"Yeah. Do you have anymore?"

"Yeah. That's not it, is it? You said this was story of how you got together but Dad leaving for Kalos isn't exactly the right ending. What happened when you went to Kalos anyway?"

He looked over at Wesley, who was walking to sit next to me.

"Well, I figured out I was bisexual. It was a month before I actually got enrolled in a school, and your uncle Jeremy thought it would be a good idea to sign me up for online dating. He said that it was great and that it was where he had met his fiancee , your uncle Eric. I met this nice Servine who I thought was a guy but wasn't. I didn't care at the time and realized I was into chicks. We planned on meeting in person at this ice cream place the day before my first day of school. She didn't show up so I thought she wasn't interested. Anyway, I saw Brian and thought he was a girl ad tried to hit on him. Turns out we were going to the same school. I even tried to act like a ladies man to get him to go out with me..."

When he noticed my glare he cleared his throat.

"Anyway we became friends, I got into some crazy stuff with this psychopathic Lopunny and I was adopted into the Simmers family which is also why it's our last name."

Simon looked at me.

"Well what happened to you?"

I looked up.

"I simply went to school and got on with my life. After I graduated I called the number like I was told, and in about a month I was admitted into Neverwood Institute: The Best Training Facility in Kalos."

Simon's eyes sparkled.

"You went there? Amazing! What was it like?"

I waved him away.

"Not now, this story isn't over. Anyway, I went there to train for two years before going to-"

"But what about when you guys met? Obviously high school wasn't the last time you saw each other."

"I was getting there. Anyway, after my two years of training at NI your grandfather put me in Neverwood University. I went there to become a Battle Teacher like Mr. Reese. You only need two years to do that so I figured that's what I'd do."

Simon put his hands on his face and leaned forward.

"So what happened next?"

I got up.

"Eh, we'll continue later I to get ready for work tomorrow."

I got up and he groaned.

"Aw..."

Wesley followed me. We walked into our room and I sat down on the bed.

"Whew, I'm tired."

Wesley cuddled next to and leaned on my shoulder.

"Why're you withholding information?"

I pet his head.

"What do you mean?"

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck.

"Don't play dumb...You stopped right at the best part of our story."

I giggled as he pecked my cheek and neck and tried to push him away.

"Well, the next part is the last part and I wanted to tell it all at once instead of stopping in the middle and leaving him hanging. I'm sure he understands."

He got up and walked into our bathroom.

"Yeah well...I want to tell part of it too. Let me tell my parts."

I kissed him.

"Sure. I always do."

P.O.S: You guys got the message right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Together Again**

(Past)(Ivan's P.O.V.)

My friends and I were sitting in a taxi, finally on our way to Neverwood U. I stuck my head out the window and took a deep breath.

(Ah...I can't believe I'm finally going to college...)

I stuck my head back in when a leaf landed on my glasses-

(Present)

Simon put his hands up.

"Woah, glasses? I didn't know you wore glasses."

Touched my left eye where the scar had healed.

"I didn't need to until I took a Slash to the face from a training accident."

"Oh, so you wore glasses because your eye hadn't healed?"

"Yup. I couldn't see out of my left eye for a while. I had to get surgery so I could see again...Anyway, back to the story..."

(Past)

I took the leaf off of my glasses and let it flutter in the wind. Everyone smiled at me as we pulled up in front of the campus. We piled out of the taxi van and I looked up at the building, while Lyle paid the driver. We all stood next to each other before walking in. There were Pokemon all over the place. We walked in the main building and was greeted by a Wigglytuff sitting behind a counter.

"Hello and welcome to NU, how can I help you today?"

I walked up to the counter.

"Hi uh...We're here to uh...You see we need to um..."

Liz elbowed me.

"Heh, nervous."

I elbowed her back.

"Shut up, I don't know how this college thing works."

I saw someone come and lean on the counter. A Zoroark was standing there smiling at me, a Pikachu on his head, and a Lucario standing behind him smiling. He stretched out a paw.

"Hi, I'm Brian."

I shook paws with him and he looked at the Wigglytuff.

"Hi, Ms. Buff, these guys are new. They must be here to get admitted."

I put a paw on the back of my head.

"Heh heh, yeah."

She smiled and pulled out a book.

"Oh, well then we welcome you. Will you be staying in a dorm?"

I looked around and everyone shook their heads yes.

"Yeah."

She put the book on the counter and turned it toward us.

"Okay then choose you rooms. All you have to do is sign your name on the space for the room you want and I'll input it into my computer. Then, I'll give you your room key."

I signed my name and Ms. Buff gave me my key. As everyone got their keys I turned toward Brian. I noticed him looking at my key and making an odd face.

"So, uh what're your names?"

I gestured toward the Pikachu resting on Brian's head, and the Lucario. The latter stepped forward.

"I'm Karen."

The Pikachu yawned.

"Lloyd..."

Liz put her paws on her hips.

"How did you know we were new?"

Lloyd rubbed his eyes.

"We saw you guys pull up in a taxi and you were pulling suitcases. And you all looked fascinated like you've never been here before. Honestly, if you weren't new we would've been embarrassed...*yawn*"

Brian patted his head and Karen grabbed him.

"We've been here long enough to know when someone's just starting."

She smiled and shook my paw.

"I know I told you already, but I'm Karen, Brian's girlfriend."

She looked down at the sleeping Chukka in her arms.

"And this is Lloyd-"

Brian wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"My little bro."

By this point everyone had gotten their keys. Brian, Karen and Lloyd reintroduced themselves, and Brian offered to give us a tour of campus. We all agreed to go and while we did, I got lost in thought. I realized that everyone changed drastically. Liz was a better battler which made her more serious sometimes. No more childish pranks or jokes. Lyle became more of a guardian for me. Whenever I something happened to me he was always there. Well everyone was there for each other, but Lyle was the main one who made sure I was okay, and was always there whenever I got put in the infirmary. Kyle, he went home and moved to Kanto with his family. At first we were a little taken aback wanting to know why he left, then we accepted it. I still miss him. And I, I got over Wesley. It took me a long time, and I wailed on Jace every time I thought of what he did. Eventually I just gave up trying to hold on. I focused on battling, and now I'm basically mute while I'm battling. I don't speak, I just focus and fight. There's really only three words for what happened to us: We grew up. We're all adults. Liz and I were twenty years old, and Lyle was twenty-one. We all came to a stop in front of two buildings.

"And here are the dorms. The red building is for the boys and the blue one is for a the girls."

Brian clapped his paws together.

"Now then, this tour is over so fellas come with me. Ladies."

He kissed Karen on the cheek and gave her a hug. Lloyd hopped on his head and yawned. We walked into the building and everyone went to their floors. Lyle went to the second floor while Lloyd, Brian and I hiked up the seventh. While we walked I looked over a Brian.

"How come you're being so nice?"

He looked over in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...you told us how to get in, showed us around. Most people would just mind their own business."

"I just wanted to be polite. That and my Dad told me that you guys were going to be at the same college as me so I wanted to meet you, and be friends!"

I squinted.

"Wait. How does you Dad know us?"

"Oh. Mr. Simmers, Mason Simmers. Owner of the Tournament 3000. He's my Dad. He told me all about you."

"Your Dad is the same Typhlosion that sent me here?"

"Yup."

"And that means that your the current champion-"

He smiled.

"Yup. I'm the current champion of Tournament 3000. My Dad's trained me since I was a kid."

"Hm. Small world."

We reached the seventh floor and walked to my room.

"701, 703, 705. Hm. This is it."

He walked across the hall.

"Our room is 704."

He looked around a leaned in toward me.

"A word of advice, I happen to know your roommate, and he's kind of sensitive. He may or may not be as social at first, but I'm pretty sure once he gets to know you, you two will get along just fine."

I smiled and unlocked the door.

(Hm, how bad could he be?)

I walked in the room and found it empty. I put my suitcase on the bed that wasn't messy and sat on it. I looked around the room. There was a dresser next to my bed, and one next to the other bed. There was window in between the two beds with a desk under it. There was a door next the dresser near my bed. I was guessing it led to a bathroom. Finally there was a corridor that led to a kitchen where there was a sink, stove/oven, and refrigerator. There was also a table with a small tv on it.

"Hm, some room..."

I started to unpack my clothes and put my things into the empty dresser. As I emptied my suitcase a picture floated out. I picked it up and gasped. It was a picture of everyone before Wesley left. Wesley had an arm around me. Liz was punching Kyle in the arm and Lyle was looking up in annoyance. I gripped my chest.

"Heh..."

I heard the door open, and shoved the picture in the dresser. I looked down in embarrassment as I closed the drawer and stood up.

"Hi."

I was still looking down trying to make a good impression.

"Hey...Are you my new roomate or something?"

I looked up and stretched out a paw.

"Yeah, I'm uh...um..."

My heart churned in my chest when I noticed who it was. He hadn't yet looked up from his phone and he didn't see me yet. I wanted to cry. I hadn't seen him in years and he looked so mature. I mean he looked the same, but he just emanated masculinity. I gripped my chest and put a paw on the dresser.

"Cool, I'm Wesley."

He finally looked up and his eyes widened.

"Ivan?"

I backed away a bit.

"Y-yeah...it's me."

He moved closer.

"Wow...it's been so long. I can't believe it's you..."

He looked me up and down. I gripped my chest tighter and backed away.

"What's the matter?"

The memories from before came back to me. The one's I had to forget so I could get over him. Like when we first kissed...

"Ivan?"

My cheeks turned red. I remembered when we studied together at the cafe.

"Ivan? You okay?"

Finally, I remembered the night we spent together at his house.

"Hey, do need something to drink?"

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ivan come on say something!"

He shook me out of my thoughts. I noticed that his hair was pushed to the side and had a worried look. My face burned brightly, and the sound of a steaming teapot played in my mind.

"I-I'm fine...I'm just shocked that's all. I'm just glad to see you that's all."

He smiled and hugged me, and...I blacked out.

The last thing I heard was him call my name.

(Later that night)

I opened my eyes and saw Wesley sitting on my bed. When he noticed I was awake he smiled.

"Hey."

I looked away.

"H-hi...Sorry about earlier, I was just overwhelmed by your uh...your uh..."

He frowned.

"My what?"

I put his hair how it would normally look.

"Never mind just please keep your hair like this..."

(Or else I'll faint again...)

"O-okay...So how have you been? What've you been up to?"

"Not much, after you left I graduated and went to some battle institute to train. I did that for two years before coming here. How about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Same as you, continued with my education only I've been here since I graduated."

Little did I know, he was lying.

"So what ever happened with Jace?"

I scowled.

"Well, it turned out that he asked his father to give your Dad a promotion at work so he'd have to move away. I broke several of his ribs and put him in the hospital. After that his Dad made a scene in the parking lot and my Dad froze him where he stood. After that Jace's dad attacked me but failed. And after that they had a little accident at their house..."

His eyes widened.

"You didn't..."

"Oh yeah. I went ballistic and bashed a giant hole in their mansion. Then I slashed a few pipes and beams and then boom, house was down in ten minutes."

"Are you serious? You did all this by yourself?"

"Nope. Kyle, Lyle, and Liz helped."

He laughed.

"You sure are vengeful..."

My face darkened.

"I'll never forgive him for what he did to me..."

Wesley gulped. I blushed when my stomach grumbled loudly. He laughed and got up.

"I'm guessing your hungry?"

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Okay, I can make sandwiches and I have soup. Which do you want?"

I followed behind him and looked into the fridge. It was filled with all kinds of meat and vegetables.

"Seriously? You have all this food but you want soup and sandwiches?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's all I know how to make..."

I pushed him away and rolled up my sleeves.

"Step aside. I'll make us dinner. You just, do something other than hover over me."

He laughed and sat down.

"Okay okay."

A few moments later I had gotten everything started. I decided to make some rice and gravy. Nothing fancy, but it's all I felt like making right now. As I was watching the water boil and was mixing the ingredients to make gravy, a shadow appeared on the counter.

" **Don't you think something's off?"**

"What do you mean?"

" **Well, you guys haven't seen one another in four years, and you're not all over each other..."**

I laughed.

"Well, it just means we're over each other. I spent those two years in high school trying to get on with my life so I wouldn't get depressed. You know that."

" **Yeah I do, but don't you think it's just the tiniest bit weird how you two can act like friends after what happened?"**

"No. I told myself I wouldn't try to get back with him when I saw him, that way I wouldn't be heartbroken if he didn't like me back."

Giratina sighed.

" **Right...Well I just don't want you to get hurt okay?"**

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm an adult now, you don't have to worry."

The shadow began to fade.

" **I'll see you later Ivan..."**

Over the years Giratina and I learned to get along. He stopped calling me child, and I stopped getting surprised whenever I saw him in a mirror. He's helped me out plenty of times when I needed it, and I also learned to communicate better. Now I can call him whenever I need it. I even told my friends about him. They met him, and were a little freaked out, but were understanding. Now he inserts himself when we talk, and even his shadows are like a normal thing for us. He just doesn't do it often. I can happily say that he's more like a friend than a guardian.

I finished dinner and made myself a plate. When I sat down on my bed Wesley gave me a confused look.

"What you didn't make me a plate?"

My eyes widened.

"Sorry! I'm used to cooking for myself. I can get it for you."

He stopped me.

"It's fine, I can get it."

I felt a little bad, but the guilt passed. My ears flew up when I heard him yelp in pain. I ran to the kitchen and saw him holding his hand.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at me.

"I burned my hand..."

I tried to contain my laughter. Suddenly I burst out laughing, and he blushed. He watched with a red face and his eyes squinting. I eventually stopped and grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry sorry. Let me see."

His paw fur was a little darkened but it looked fine nonetheless.

"Just wrap it up while I make you a plate."

He tried to stop me.

"No it doesn't hurt that bad I mean I can still-"

I pushed him away.

"Nope, I'll do it. Besides I feel bad about laughing."

I made his plate and we sat down on our beds and ate. While we did so, I thought I saw him staring at me, but decided to ignore it.

When we were done Wesley offered to do the dishes. While he did so I thought to myself.

(Why did I lie to Giratina? I really do like him...But I can't tell him. If he doesn't like me it'll ruin our friendship...I'll just have to endure two years with him until I can move on with my life!)

When I realized what I just thought I groaned and planted my face in my pillow.

"Who am I kidding? I'm going to have to tell him sometime!"

Just then Wesley came over and sat while wiping his hands with a towel.

"Tell who what sometime?"

My face lit up and I looked over at him. He lifted a brow.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna get ready for bed."

I ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet and mentally slapped myself. I waited a little while before leaving. Afterwards I found him sleeping and laid on my bed. I looked over at his sleeping form in the dark and sighed.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

(A few months later...Wesley's P.O.V.)

Things were getting a little awkward between me and Ivan. I mean, he wasn't doing anything wrong, it's just...I wasn't sure we can be friends after what happened between us. After I left I tried dating again and none of the relationships worked out. I went through the stages of depression, and even worked hard to forget Brian.(To those of you who don't know, in another story Wesley liked Brian before he became his brother...Just to clarify.) I never forgot him, but when I did remember him I got sad seeing as he was part of the only relationship that ever worked out.

Anyway, I was still getting over a female Liepard who dumped me a few months ago, before Ivan became my roommate. And his being nice to me, making me dinner, and even us hanging out with everyone else. He always tries to joke around with me and have fun like before. It was like he was trying to cheer me up, and it was kind of irritating me. It was a little flattering, but I'm one of those people who like to vent alone. When I'm sad, I don't want anyone to bother me, and really he's just been the one always trying to hang out whenever I'm in a bad mood. I've been meaning to ask him to leave me alone whenever he thinks I'm in a bad mood. I was just doing it to make things a little less awkward for me and had no idea it would turn out the way it did...

I was sitting on my bed like usual when I wasn't in class and Ivan was about to head out for one of his afternoon classes. I was listening to one of my favorite songs: Shattered Soul by Conscience. He had just finished an assignment and was about to head out. I caught him before he could leave.

"Hey Ivan?"

He turned toward me, giving me his usual peppy innocent look.

"Yeah Wesley?"

"We're friends right?"

"Yes..."

"Well I need to ask you for a favor."

He looked at his watch.

"Sure but can you make it quick? I gotta get to class."

"Alright alright, how can I put this, I need you to stop asking me to hang out all the time."

He gave me a shocked look.

"What?"

I put up my paws.

"No no, I mean like, whenever you me sitting on my bed listening to music, just don't ask me to hang out."

"Why?"

"Well, I told you how I've been getting over a lot of failed relationships right? Well recently you've been asking to do so when I've been trying to get over a recent breakup, and it kind of bothers me..."

I noticed his ears droop a little.

"Oh..."

"Look all I'm asking is to leave me alone, and give a little space sometimes okay?"

I outstretched a paw, hoping for a shake. He smiled and backed away.

"S-sure. Sorry to have been bothering you lately,. I gotta go..."

I put my paw down, and couldn't help but wonder why he put so much emphasis and disappointment in the word bothering. I went back to listening to my music, happy that Ivan got the message. I felt that something was off since him leaving left a bad atmosphere in the room, and I felt like he was upset. I shook the bad feeling off since I had no idea why he would be sad.

(About a week later)

I woke up extremely hungry, seeing as I only had a sandwich for dinner and Ivan hasn't been home to cook anything, and a sandwich isn't really a fitting dinner for me. I haven't seen him all week, but figured he was just busy working, or rescheduled his classes or something. I was enjoying the time, but couldn't help but feel like the room was empty. I was going to be fine though, because our little group didn't have anything planned so we decided to get together for breakfast. I didn't really feel like doing anything, but I figured it would be a step up from soup for breakfast.

When I met them at the Diner we all sat down at a table. Lyle and Liz were talking, Lloyd was asleep, and Brian and Karen we planning on what to order. I noticed someone was missing. I also wondered why no one would talk to me. I remembered these little get-togethers being more fun than this. Everyone seemed to ignore me. Then I realized that Ivan wasn't there! He was the one person who would actually make conversation with me when everyone else was busy. I decided to ask about him after we all ate, since asking about him, only to find out something was wrong would make things awkward.

After we had all finished eating we exited the diner and I asked:

"Has anyone seen Ivan?"

They all looked at me curiously. Brian looked around.

"Oh yeah, he isn't here...I wonder, why I texted him this morning telling him where to meet..."

Karen made a sad face.

"You don't think he got lost do you?"

Liz waved a paw.

"Nah, he's got like a GPS built in his head or something, he never gets lost. He was probably busy, I'm sure we'll see him later today."

Lyle put a claw on his chin.

"Well, the last time I saw him was Wednesday when Me and Liz took him to the movies. He seemed kind of down about something."

Liz looked up in thought.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I noticed he hasn't been speaking a lot whenever we go out for lunch..."

Lyle looked at me.

"You know what's going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nope."

"How could you not know, he's your roommate?!"

"I just don't, I haven't seen him all week!"

He sighed.

"Why what happened? "

"I don't know, the last time I saw him was when I asked him to leave me alone, and give me some space..."

Everyone's eyes widened. Lyle facepalmed, Karen covered her mouth, and Brian shook his head. Liz walked up to me, and punched me on the cheek before walking away. I fell backward and as I got up, I grabbed my cheek.

"Ow what was that for?"

Lyle huffed, and flew away. I noticed Karen and Brian giving me looks of disappointment.

"What?"

Brian put a paw on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know if you knew, but Ivan liked you."

I gave him a surprised look.

"What? Still?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, after all that happened it's not surprising. That and it was kind of obvious."

I squinted.

"What do you mean after all that's happened? He told you about us?"

Karen stood next to him.

"Yup, he practically told the three of us his life story. I feel like I've known him his whole life."

"You knew too?"

She shook her head yes.

"I was the first to know. I saw it in his aura, and thought it was adorable. Then I saw you ignore his advances and felt a little bad. I honestly thought I'd slap you before Liz did..."

I nervously chuckled and backed away in case she still felt like doing so.

"Everyone knew. We're surprised you didn't notice seeing as he lived with you and all."

I walked and sat down on a nearby curb. Brian sat next to me.

"Karen, could you give us a moment?"

She nodded and grabbed Lloyd from his head. She walked away, but not before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and then looked at me.

"He's doing what you asked you know?"

"Huh?"

"He's giving you what you wanted. If I'm right, then he's probably giving you the space you wanted. You haven't seen him since you asked him to leave you alone."

I leaned on my palm while my elbow rested on my leg.

"I know, but I didn't want this... I just wanted him to not bother me while I was in the bad mood."

Brian sucked his teeth.

"Well maybe it was poor choice of words. If your crush tells you that your doing something to bother them, you're gonna feel pretty bad. And you asked him to leave you alone? I'm pretty sure he's heartbroken..."

My chest ached when he said that.

"I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Brian patted me on the back.

"I know. But you need to make it right. I'm pretty sure if you say sorry he'll talk to you again..."

He walked away, leaving me to think. I pulled out my phone and tried to call him. While I did that I started to walk to my dorm, hoping he'd be there. By the time I got there, I had called him three times. Each time it went straight to voicemail. I looked over at his bed and sat that it was neatly made, and that his drawers were open. Even the picture he had was gone. I laid on my bed and exhaled loudly.

"Oh Ivan..."

(About a month later...)

The fact that I hadn't seen Ivan for over a month was driving me crazy. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I wasn't even been able to bring myself to doing any of my assignments. I needed to let him know that I was sorry, or at least know if he was doing okay. Recently I've been going to a bar nearby to clear my mind. I didn't drink anything other than Leppa Ale soda, but chatting with the bartender, a Heracross named Leonard(who I like to call Lenny) has calmed me down. I've been going to that bar since I came to this college and I've gotten to know him pretty well.

Anyway, I was on my there for another drink. It was only a block away from the dorms, and a lot of kids from college went there. I sat in my usual seat, right at the edge of the counter, with a sigh. Lenny turned around while cleaning a glass.

"What's the matter kid?"

I sighed.

"Nothing, I just said something I shouldn't have to my roommate, and now they won't talk to me..."

He poured me a glass of Leppa Ale and gave it to me.

"Oh, had a little disagreement eh? I'm sure it'll work out."

I took a sip of my drink.

"No, I mean, what I said really hurt them. I feel really bad. They haven't spoken to me in a month."

He put down the glass he was cleaning and leaned on the counter near me.

"So what, you miss 'em?"

I blushed and looked away.

"A-a little..."

He smirked.

"I'm guessing you like this roommate of yours...Don't you?"

I turned redder.

"Well I mean...um... I don't know..."

He gave me confused look.

"You don't know? Well it seems to me you do. You miss them since they've been ignoring you, you clearly want to see them again, and you feel bad about possibly hurting their feelings."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He continued cleaning the same glass from before.

"Kid, I've been working at this bar for ten years. I've seen all kinds of Pokemon come through here. And you can bet some of 'em came in after a recent argument with their roommate. And I can say that there have been only four of 'em that felt bad, and all of 'em said the same thing: They have feelings toward 'em. And you know what I said to them?"

I took another sip.

"What?"

"Be the bigger Mon and apologize. All of their situations worked out one way or another, and I'm sure yours will too."

I put my drink down.

"You know what? You're right."

I got up and left the money for the drink on the counter.

"I'm gonna find Ivan and tell him how I feel!"

Lenny smiled, then gave me a shocked look.

"Him?!"

I ran out of the bar and back to the dorm. I sprinted up the stairs and knocked on Brian's door. He happily answered.

"Wes? What are you doing here?"

I looked passed him and saw Karen and Lloyd sitting on the floor, cards spread out on the floor. I walked in and sighed.

"I just need to know if any of you guys have talked to Ivan in the last month."

Brian sat down.

"Well actually yes. We've been visiting him at his new apartment recently...Cheering him up, making sure he's alright..."

I looked down sadly.

"You mean he moved into a new apartment because of me?"

Karen got up and put a paw on my shoulder.

"Well yes...Wesley believe it or not... you really hurt him."

I looked at her.

"I know...But I wanted to apologize, can you tell me where he lives?"

She closed her eyes and started to glow.

"I don't really remember right off the top of my head, so I'm going to show the last time we went over there..."

Suddenly my brain was filled with images of a building...

(Karen's P.O.V.)(This point of view is Karen's but Wesley is seeing as if it was him in her place.)

Brian, Lloyd, Lyle, Liz and I walked into a large apartment building named Wood Heights. We walked passed the receptionist, an Altaria, and then into an elevator which was right next to the counter. Liz pushed the button for the fourth floor and the elevator slowly rose. When it reached the fourth floor we exited and walked down the hall to room 407. Brian knocked and we waited a little while before the broken hearted Leafeon answered. He gave us a forced smile and let us in.

"Hey guys..."

We all sat on the various furniture in his small, yet tidy, living room. He walked into the kitchen where I noticed he was cooking.

"I was in the middle of making lunch, you guys want some?"

We all shook our heads yes. As he walked away I noticed that he dragged his tail on the floor, while his ears stayed up.

"Great, I'll get some plates..."

I looked around at everyone in the room, trying to comprehend why no one was talking. Finally Liz cleared her throat.

"You guys know that Ivan doesn't know we know about his feelings, right?"

Brian shook his head.

"Yeah, he expects us to believe he just randomly decided to move here. I wanna know why he didn't tell us..."

Lyle tapped a claw on his chair.

"Because he doesn't want us to feel bad for him. Whenever Ivan was sad he always hid it from us so we wouldn't see that side of him. He never wanted anyone around him to be sad because of him or else he'd feel worse."

I touched my chest.

"Well that's sweet..."

Liz chuckled.

"Yeah it is. So I'd appreciate it if no one mentioned his situation or else we'd all be sad sacs. Remember we're here to have fun and make him happy."

Everyone nodded just as Ivan walked in. I couldn't help but notice that his aura was a deep purple as he walked in, yet he still wore a smile on his face. He carried in plates and set them on the coffee table centered in the living room. We all grabbed our plates, and Brian smiled at him.

"So how are your classes?"

He groaned.

"Learning to deal with teenagers is difficult. I applied to be a student observer, and some of the male Pokemon at a nearby Pokemon keep hitting on me thinking I'm a girl. I always roll my eyes and tell them I'm a guy. One of them said "So?"

We all laughed and I noticed his aura light up and turn a bright peach color. But deep in the center it was still purple. We chatted for a little while, and afterwards, I saw a genuine smile on his face. Everyone was having fun and even Lloyd strayed away from his sleepy composure to join in. However, it all took a turn for the worst when we all finished. Ivan grabbed the plates from the coffee table and got up.

"Here I'll go wash those."

Lyle got up after him.

"Let me help you."

Ivan smiled and Lyle followed him into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Just as they about to walk into the kitchen I heard Ivan yelp, and looked so see Lyle, teeth clenched, with a foot on Ivan's tail. He started sweating and tried to reach for him.

"I-I'm sorry I really didn't mean it!"

Tears rolled down Ivan's face] as he looked down at the Charizard's foot on his tail. His lip began to quiver and he leaned on Lyle's scaly chest before crying. Liz went and stood next to him and began patting his back. She glared at Lyle who backed away from her while still supporting Ivan. Brian and I looked at each other as the three of them walked into his room. A few minutes later we went and peeked through the door since it was cracked opened. We saw Ivan still leaning on Lyle while he and Liz had their arms wrapped around him. Before we walked away we heard him say "It hurts so much..." We went and sat back in our seats. Brian sighed.

"Wow, one little thing set him off. It's hard to believe how love can influence someone."

Lloyd yawned.

"Not really though. You two have basically been inseparable ever since you started going out. And Brian I'm pretty sure I recall you saying you'd take a bullet for Karen..."

Brian blushed while looked up in thought. I realized he hadn't just been talking about his tail when he said what he did.

(End Flashback)(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I got up, teary eyed from that heart wrenching flashback.

"I've gotta make this right."

I walked to the door and waved as I left.

"I'll see you guys later."

Brian ran toward me.

"Hold on I'll give you a ride, it's pretty far."

We got in his car and he drove me to a building a few blocks away. I recognized it from the flashback. I got out and thanked Brian before running in. As I was about to go into the elevator, the Altaria receptionist stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. Are you here for a visit?"

"Yes, I'm here to see a Leafeon named Ivan. He lives on the fourth floor?"

She smiled.

"Oh yeah. He's a polite young man, even though he looks as sad as a Dunsparce. He always drags his tail around which makes me wonder why it's never been stepped on..."

I gasped.

"Yeah that's him! Can I see him?"

"Sure go right ahead."

I ran into the elevator and hurriedly pressed the button for the fourth floor. When it reached the right floor I quickly ran to room 407 and hesitantly knocked. I waited for a little while, but got no answer.

"Ivan? It's me Wesley..."

"Go away..."

I knocked again.

"Please just hear me out?"

"What do you want, I'm giving you space like you wanted..."

I leaned on the door.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything I said before...I never meant to hurt you, or push you away, I was...I was being selfish and didn't take time to consider how you would feel. I...really missed seeing you these last few weeks...Seeing your smile, having you cook for me, and even making you laugh. I realized that I didn't need to be left alone...I just needed to have you with me... So please open the door so I can see you again..."

I waited a little while before hearing a lock snap, and then the door opened. Ivan who looked tired was standing before me, and my heart started racing. I walked in and he closed the door.

"So...what no-"

(Ivan's P.O.V.)

Before I could finish he wrapped his right arm around my waist, put his left hand on my head, and thrust his lips upon mine. For the moment I felt pure happiness as he pulled my body closer to his, and enjoyed his embrace. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, and he kinda caught me off guard. I eventually leaned into it more put my arms around his neck.

When our lips parted we hugged for a moment before sitting on my couch. He nuzzled the crook of my neck while I pet his head.

"So, you really like me huh?"

"Yeah, although I didn't realize it til you left. I'm really sorry for what I've put you through. I'm a douche..."

I giggled.

"Yeah, you are..."

He stopped nuzzling me and looked up at me.

"You're not supposed to agree with me..."

I giggled again before going back to petting him. My heart fluttered when I he laid his head on my lap.

"You know I kept my promise?"

I looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...through all that happened to me. All the failed relationships, the depression, the loneliness. I never forgot about you."

He grabbed and kissed my hand.

"Yeah well, I never forgot you either..."

He got up and massaged my left ear.

"You mind if I stay here from now on? That dorm room is kind of small compared to this..."

I chuckled.

"Already want to move in with me?"

He leaned in so that his face was barely an inch away from mine, and parted his hair so that both of his eyes were showing. I blushed.

"Yup, from now on I'm not leaving your side. I don't ever want to be away from you again because...I love you."

He kissed my cheek and went back to massaging my ears.

"O-of course you can stay...and I love you too..."

(Present)

Simon crossed his arms.

"So that's it...what dramatic ending..."

I feigned a hurt face.

"Hey that's how it happened! After that we were together up until now. We got married and moved back here to Sinnoh."

Wesley ruffled Simon's fur as he sat next to me.

"I haven't left his side since."

I smiled.

"Yeah, you've really smothered me..."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"You know you love it!"

I laughed and pushed his face away.

"Put me down!"

Simon laughed as well before putting up a finger.

"I just have one last question, however..."

We both looked at him.

"Where did I come from?"

THE END

Yup...it's over. Thank you all for reading my story, and if you feel as though the last chapter was rushed, I'm sorry. But I'm gonna take a little break from Ivan and Co. to work on my next story Ostracized. It's gonna be starring Lucario who...well I won't give it away. Also I am going to be redoing Alone. I didn't think that I stayed on topic throughout the plot of the story and took it down so I can remake it. Anyway, you will find out where Simon came from eventually, just not anytime soon...Thanks for reading!


End file.
